Muzukashii
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: AU fic...high school in later chapters...from Itachi and Deidara's first meeting to marriage. Their own fun little love story. YAOI! ITADEI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever.

**Okay, those who have read The Spy Game, this is Itachi and Deidara's story how they met till they get married. **

**Those who have not don't worry. This story I wrote so that it could stand alone and not rely on my other fic. It's AU and yaoi. If you don't like either one of those things then run now. Again I repeat you DO NOT have to read my other fic to understand this one.**

**This is the first chapter and will center on Deidara's childhood. Hope you enjoy.**

**Muzukashii**

"Where is that blasted boy? Deidara!!"

A blonde boy rounded the corner almost colliding with the woman calling his name. "I'm right here, Mommy," he laughed as his hair fell in his face. The woman bent down to her son's level. "We need to do something about this hair," she sighed pushing the long locks aside to see blue eyes. "I like my hair," the five year old pouted.

"Well your father says its makes you look like a girl."

"Daddy says everything makes me look like a girl," he laughed pushing his mother's hand away to let the hair fall in his face once again.

"Your father always wanted a daughter," his mother said honestly. "But now he has a little boy."

Deidara titled his hand to the side. "Daddy doesn't like me?"

"Oh no, your father loves you very much so don't worry," she smiled holding her hand out to Deidara. The five year old smiled back before taking the offered hand. She led Deidara out of their home down the streets and to a building Deidara always looked up at. "I will take the boy from here Ayana," a deep voice said. Deidara looked up to see a tall man standing in front of them holding his hand out. He had deep forest green eyes and light strawberry blonde hair.

Ayana gave her son's hand to the man while Deidara looked on in confusion between his mother and this man. "Hiroshi-sama, please take good care of my son," Ayana said bowing before leaving her son.

"Mommy, where are you going? Mommy?"

"Don't worry, boy you will see your mother again in exactly two weeks," the man said leading the boy inside the tall building. "My name is Deidara," Deidara said innocently.

"I am part of the Iwa Spy Council. My name is Haruno Hiroshi."

"Ha-ru-no Hi-ro-shi," Deidara said pronouncing each syllable separately. "Yes, you will call me Haruno-sama is that understood?"

Deidara simply nodded his head. "Where are we going?"

"A special place."

"Like Candy Mountain…."

"Deidara was it?" a nod. "I do not wish to hear anymore of that nonsense is that understood?"

"H-hai, Haruno-sama." Giving a nod of approval Hiroshi led Deidara up a flight of stairs and then another and then another. Finally reaching the fifth floor the first thing Deidara noticed was a large room with other children around his age. Hiroshi walked over to a small number pad. He looked down to make sure Deidara wasn't looking and couldn't see the code he was punching in. Deidara heard the small beeps and automatically knew what the code was just by the sounds. 6935#. Hey, having your hair covering your eyes twenty-four seven could be seen as an advantage sometimes.

The door slid open and Hiroshi guided Deidara inside. "Children, we have a new one," he said simply before once again exiting the room. The other children looked at Deidara a moment before going back to their previous activities. "Don't mind them," a voice said from in front of Deidara. "I'm Koutaru," the boy said holding his hand out to Deidara. Deidara looked at it wondering what to do with it. "Can you see? I'm trying to shake your hand."

Deidara raised his right hand shaking the other boy's hand. "Deidara," he said simply. "And yes I can see. Why are we here?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Deidara shook his head in the negative. "Well, we are going to be experiments."

"Experiments?"

"To see if we can work for the spy division."

"What if we can't?"

"I don't know," Koutaru shrugged.

--------

Deidara watched as boys were taken out and brought back in only to have their eyes covered. "Nobody has been compatible yet," a voice said. "Who is next on the list?" Another man came into the room grabbing Deidara by the arm and yanking him up. The man took Deidara out of the large room and led him up two floors. He led him into a small room before dropping the boy into a chair. The man left and Deidara was left alone.

A few minutes later three men entered the room. Two of the men strapped Deidara's wrist and ankles to the chair. This is when Deidara began to panic. "Wh-What's going on?"

"Pull the boy's hair back," a man said. The other two complied. One lifting Deidara's head while the other tied the boy's long blond hair back into a ponytail. The 'main' man looked down at Deidara's eyes. "His eyes seem to be a lighter pigment than the others," the man said turning on a screen with different charts. He picked up a tool. "I'm not going to lie, child, this is going to hurt."

Deidara's scream was heard throughout the building but was also ignored. Five hours and twenty screams later Deidara was allowed to return to the room. Now everybody was curious. They all ran up to Deidara, whose hair was once again covering his eyes.

"Dei, what happened? What did they do?" Deidara looked at Koutaru. Deidara brought his hands forward pulling his hair back. They all gasped in unison at the thing resting on Deidara's left eye. "What is that?" one of them asked.

"It's an eye camera. I can see things really far away and all the images are sent to my brain. The doctor guy says it's almost like having a photographic memory."

Koutaru sighed. "You are so lucky."

"Lucky?! I look like a freak."

"No, you get to start training. You were compatible with the technology. You will be brought before the council and they will start you spy training."

"Really?"

"Yep. Yep."

--------

"Deidara, age five, compatible with the photographic memory eye," Adarne read off to the room.

"He could be a valuable asset to us in a few years especially with evasions," Murode continued.

"Yes, I agree. But Hiroshi didn't you marry a woman from Konoha," Hanaso asked.

"Yes, we have a two year old daughter as well named Sakura," Hiroshi said in explanation.

"Sakura may be of some use down the road," Adarne said resting his chin on his enclosed fingers.

"But for now Konoha is our enemy and we will begin this boy's training," Hanaso said looking down at Deidara.

"Haha….this boy does look very feminine doesn't he?" Murode laughed looking down at the young boy with long blonde hair. "Who are his parents?"

"Ayana and Daemon," Adarne said flipping through Deidara's file. "Both loyal Iwa assassins."

"Then we will start the boy's training immediately. Murode accompany him upstairs for testing," Hiroshi said as the man named Murode stood to lead Deidara to the designated testing area. Deidara had already been at the facility for over two weeks so he pretty much knew the entire building. Not to mention his new eye helped out a lot. Murode stopped in front of a door turning to Deidara. "There will be other children inside as well. I must ask you to remove your eye camera so as not to cheat."

Deidara cocked his head to the side looking at the man like he was crazy. "Don't worry, you won't hurt. Just hit the two buttons on the side and click the strap then pull it away."

Deidara did what he was told and to his surprise the device came off easily. He kept his left eye closed as he handed the device to Murode. "Open your eye and blink a couple of times."

Deidara was shocked at how clear his vision was without the eye device. "Alright, place it here in this drawer. You can have it back after the exam, understood?"

Deidara nodded dropping the mechanical device down into the drawer. Murode nodded his approval before opening the door to let the boy in. Though his hair still covered his face, Deidara could see five other children, one being his good friend Koutaru.

"This is the last," Murode said simply before living the room. An old man stood at the head of the room looking down at the now six children. "You need to pull your hair back," he said to Deidara.

Deidara merely nodded before pulling a rubber band off his wrist and tying his hair back into a low ponytail. "Thank you. Now you will have forty-five minutes per section. We do realize the material on the tests is far beyond the comprehension level of five year olds but what we are hoping for is that you will stand out in at least one area of the test," the test giver looked at the clock. "You may begin…..now."

All the children turned the tests over. Deidara looked at the paper in front of him. 'What components make the poison aconite?' 'Name five herbs used in poisons and describe their effects.' 'Break down the following vials. Give a detailed list of the ingredients used and in what portion then tell which are harmful and which have no effects on humans.'

Deidara shook his head. There was no way a normal child would know the answers to these questions. Hell he didn't even know what half the words on the test meant. The first forty-five minutes passed and he went to the next section. That section was even worse. Deidara put his hands to his head. How could x and y be numbers it didn't make sense. Plus what did food have anything to do with math. The same thing happened with every section. One section wasn't even in Kanji or English but a language Deidara had never seen in his life. Finally the test came down to the last section. Deidara wanted to give up.

He couldn't help but think about what these people were looking for. Especially since the people around him were having just as much trouble. The proctor looked up at the clock before signaling for them to begin the last section. Everybody in the room groaned everybody that is except for Deidara. He looked at the questions in front of him as if he was taught the answers since birth. Deidara answered each question without any trouble at all. Now he knew what they wanted. They wanted one of these sections to click for each child and this was Deidara's. He was easily through before the forty-five minutes was up. The proctor smirked. "Finally found your section, boy?" he asked. Deidara merely nodded handing his finished papers in. "You may leave," the proctor said shifting through the papers. Deidara stood and left the room.

He pulled the drawer his eye camera had been place in and attached the device back to his eye. Blinking his eye a couple of times he got re-accustomed to vision with the eye on. Sighing in contentment Deidara began his walk back to his room but was stopped when someone called out to him. "Dei-chan, wait!!" Deidara turned to see Koutaru waving at him before slipping something onto his wrists. The young boy winced slightly before running up to Deidara. "Those still hurt, Taru-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm not supposed to take them off at all because it hurts to lock them back on. How bout your eye?"

Deidara shook his head. "My eyesight messes up a little but it doesn't hurt."

"Lucky," Koutaru laughed throwing an arm around his friend. "I can't wait to get our test scores back."

--------

"You will be roomed here for now on. You will be able to have regular visits from your parents and privileges to walk the village when you are not in school," Adarne explained. Deidara smiled before entering the room he had to share with another student. Now that he was six he hoped to have some power over the five year old newbies but when he opened the door he groaned in displeasure.

"Aww…not happy to see me Dei-chan." Yep, Koutaru was older than Deidara by a full 18 days and he never let him forget it. Before Adarne left he turned to Deidara. "Because of the length of your hair you will be required to have it tied back at all times when you are outside this room, understand?" Deidara gave a mock salute as the door closed. "That's your bed," Koutaru said pointing to the other twin sized bed. Deidara looked around the room. It was small with two beds, a desk, and a large chest of drawers. The council obvious didn't want them acting like children because they left no playing room whatsoever. "So Dei-chan what was your highest score?"

"Arson."

"Really? Wow, I scored even in arson and math so I don't know what classes I'm gonna be taking yet."

"Math was horrible what does pie have to do with it anyway?"

Koutaru laughed. "Not pie. Pi. It's the equivalent of 3.14."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know. I just do. How did you know so much about arson?"

"I don't know. Right when I looked at the paper everything clicked as if I had been looking at it all my life."

Koutaru poked Deidara on the forehead. "See that's where your genius lies." Deidara blushed at his friend's antics.

"So what does that mean?"

"Don't know. I guess they will teach you specific things necessary for that spy division."

"Well my parents are both assassins so maybe I will get a cool job like that."

"Nu-uh, you remember that part that you couldn't read?"

"Hey, how did…"

"That was Latin. A really old language that the assassins use for code."

Deidara looked down hearted at this. He really wanted to make his father happy but now that he couldn't be an assassin what was left for him.

--------

Everybody in the class stood outside looking at the small bomb placed on the ground in the designated area. The seven year old clicked his eye once to make sure the bomb was set right. Seeing that all was good he turned to look at his instructor.

"May I inspect your detonator," he asked holding his hand out.

"Anou….well I didn't make a physical detonator."

The teacher shook his head writing something on his note pad. "Please tell me you're not planning to use a fuse."

"Iie, this," Deidara said holding up his index finger and middle finger of his right hand in front of his face.

"And what are those fingers supposed to do," the teacher asked condescendingly while the class, except for Koutaru, snickered.

"Stand back," Deidara said holding his left arm up to push the crowd back.

"Well, before you 'detonate' that thing, I must ask what you used to make it."

"Clay," Deidara smiled.

"Honestly, Deidara if you aren't going to take this class seriously…"

"Can I detonate it now?" Deidara excitement lacing his tone.

"By all means please try," the teacher scoffed.

Deidara nodded turning back to stare at the little bird. A small sadistic smirk crawled onto his face. "Art is a bang," he announced to the class. "KATSU!!!" at that word the small bird exploded sending a huge shock wave through the surrounding area. Deidara turned to his teacher who looked stunned. "I forgot to mention that that small bird was laced with C4 and…" Deidara pulled something out of his pocket. "This small voice activated detonator. It reacts only to my voice and to that word. These things are completely harmless till placed in the bird's eye. The main point of the C4."

"In all my years I have never….how did a seven year old……"

"My mom bought me and art book for my birthday and I willing liked the pictures, especially the ones that looked like fire. My dad bought me clay and a book on advanced bombs. So I decided to make that." The teacher was still in shock. Shaking his head to clear himself he grabbed Deidara by the arm and dragged him inside the main building.

-

Deidara stumbled back into his room at about 10 o'clock at night. Koutaru jumped up from the bed. "Dei-chan, what happened?"

"I-They…."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Taru-kun…" he merely whispered holding up a piece of paper. Koutaru took it. "No way!! This can't be possible you're only seven."

"But it is. Hiroshi-sama, Adarne-sama, Murode-sama, and Hanaso-sama agreed. And after the saw a demonstration they couldn't argue."

"But it's to dangerous for you to be a spy, yet. I mean what can you do?"

"That's just it. I'm still a child. Nobody suspects a child. I'm no longer a student. I'm an Iwa Terrorist Bomber."

"That's sounds so cool but I'm still worried about you Dei-chan."

"My first mission is in a place called Konoha my plane leaves tomorrow. Oh man tomorrow I have to make more bombs," Deidara screamed immediately jumping over to the desk and constructing new bombs.

"Deidara do you really think you can do this?"

"Of course I can. Have a little faith in me, Taru-kun."

Koutaru sighed. "Fine, I guess you can't make fifty bombs without help. Just tell me what to do."

--------

"You will be there on the pretense of visiting a relative. Do not trust anybody you come in contact with. Every sense the organization got taken over by Namikaze Minato Konoha has been ten times for efficient. You will place bombs in each of these locations. Can you detonate them all at once?" Hanaso explained then asked. "I set them on a cluster charge. The will detonate with in one second of each other."

"That will suffice. One last warning, don't trust anyone…"

"I know you said that already."

"No, I mean anyone. Not even children. Konoha has a very powerful family in its village called the Uchiha. Their son, Itachi, is just about to turn six and aced every section of the test. He will be problematic not to mention very deadly. The boy is a prodigy. Understand?"

"Uh…h-hai," Deidara said grabbing his bags and getting on the plane. The plane ride was extremely boring for someone that had never been on a plane before. People looked at him odd and some even mistook him for a girl. It was really annoying. The only thought that made him smile was the fact that his parents were on a plane heading on to their own mission.

Deidara stepped off the plane handing his passport to the receptionist. "Oh, from Iwa. Please enjoy your stay."

Deidara smiled sweetly. Inside his sadistic smirk was growing. It was his job to send the declaration of war to Konoha. It made him feel proud to assist his home in such away.

Walking down the streets he looked around. This place was so much better off than his home. Their streets were full of people laughing, all their signs were full of color, and it was as if not a thing could go wrong. He looked around making sure to snap shots of things and landmarks he would need to remember. Naturally he kept his mechanical eye covered. He let his hair cover his left eye while he pulled the rest back into a low ponytail at his nape.

He was so busy studying his surrounding that he didn't notice when somebody knocked him to the ground. "Gomen," a low voice said before Deidara saw a hand. Apprehensively took the hand pulling himself up. "Domo," Deidara muttered before walking off again. Deidara stopped in his tracks. That boy had had a knowing smirk on his face like he had known Deidara was planning something.

Quickly Deidara turned around to try to find the boy. But all he saw was a back as the boy retreated. Deidara would have to remember his appearance. Without a second thought he snapped a shot of the boy's back. Long black hair, black shirt with a red and white fan, Deidara reminded himself to commit that to memory.

Shaking his head he quickly made his way to the hotel. After checking in he went to his room. Dropping his bag onto the bed he removed a small clay bird and placed it under the bed. This one would be the first one to go off, eliminating any evidence and witnesses of Deidara being there.

--------

The next day Deidara took two clay birds with him placing them in the designated spots. "Whatcha doing?" a small voice said from behind. Deidara jumped before turning to see a young girl peering curiously at him.

"I dropped something, but I found it," he said holding up a small ring.

"Oh, I thought you were playing a game."

Deidara titled his head. "You're not from here."

"Nani? Oh. Good guess. Nope, I'm Amaya Kiroko from Kirigakure," she smiled light heartedly.

"Then why are you here?"

"Just to meet my future husband. Me and Itachi-kun are going to get married and then Kirigakure will have a new alliance."

"KIROKO!!"

"Opps, that's my mom. Bye stranger," Kiroko laughed running off to join her mother.

Deidara just shook his head.

--------

Deidara woke bright and early. Today was the day he would leave and also the day he would detonate the bombs. Packing his stuff Deidara checked out of the hotel making his way to the last two destinations. After the last bomb was set Deidara felt a since of accomplishment.

Deidara, who had been in a crouching position, jumped when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. "Ohayou," a bored voice said. Black hair, black shirt, it couldn't be. Deidara grabbed the boy by the shoulders turning him around. There it was the icing on the cake. "Anou….what are you doing?"

"You're the boy that knocked me over yesterday."

Ignoring the statement the boy merely raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing?"

"I dropped something."

"What?"

"This," Deidara said holding up the small ring.

The boy looked at closely. "Try a different lie. That ring hasn't been dropped otherwise it would have a least a little dirt on it or even maybe a dent."

"What's your name, teme?"

The boy cocked his hand to the side. "Should I tell Namikaze-sama that this is a declaration of war?"

Deidara began to panic. This boy, who was younger than him, was out smarting him by a long shot. "You didn't answer my question."

"Nor did you mine." Both boys stayed silent merely glaring at each other. "You'll hurt a lot of innocent people if you do it."

"I'm not going to do anything," Deidara said acting indignant. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Nani?"

"You asked my name," the boy leaned forward. "U-chi-ha I-ta-chi," he said tapping Deidara on the nose for each syllable. Deidara swatted the boys hand away. "You anger easily," Itachi stated a smile starting to form. "If you're captured can I have you as a play thing?"

Deidara didn't know how to respond to that so he did the only thing he could think of and ran. He ran across the streets ignoring the car horns. As fast as he could he made his way to the airport. Once securely on the plane Deidara looked out the window. He had to wait, wait till they were off the ground then he would detonate the bombs.

The plane finally left the ground. Signaling it was safe to move about the compartment Deidara clicked his eye. Looking down he whispered the word. "Katsu!" Just as planned each bomb went off within one second of each other. The clouds of smoke were rising and everybody was rushing to get to a window. "Oh my god what happened!!"

"An explosion."

"What's going on?"

"Everybody please stay calm we will land in Iwa soon and receive answers."

Deidara felt a sense of accomplishment but Itachi's words continued to play in his head. How many people had just lost their lives because of his actions? How are their families going to feel? Little did he know he was about to find out soon enough.

--------

The first person Deidara saw when he got off the plane was Koutaru. "Taru-kun did you hear?"

"Yeah, the council is ecstatic except for…."

"Except for what?"

"Apparently, you were found out. They deflected the blast in just enough time. While they know it's a declaration of war they are showing no means of retaliation."

Inwardly Deidara was seething. Uchiha had played him. Stalling for time to protect his home. 'I should have caught on.'

"Where are my parents? I'm sure they will be proud."

"Well that's the other thing Dei. Anou……"

"Taru?"

"They…well…anou….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Deidara repeated trying to get his friend to spill.

Taking a deep breath Koutaru told him, everything from the plane landing to the set-up. Deidara fell to his knees. It couldn't be true.

"The man was a suicide assassin. Blew the car and himself right up along with your parents. No bodies were found. All that was found was remnants of body parts belonging to your parents. I am so sorry Dei."

Finally Deidara stood up. "No, there is nothing to be sorry about, yeah. It was their job. Yeah, it was their job. Yeah, they died in the line of duty, yeah, line of duty."

Koutaru could see that Deidara was trying to re-assure himself but it wasn't going to well. "Come on, Dei. How bout you just go to bed," Koutaru said leading Deidara back to their home as Deidara continued to mumble under his breath.

--------

"Deidara, please come out," Koutaru yelled banging on the door. "It's been almost a month and Deidara still hasn't come out from that house," Koutaru told the council who was standing behind him. Adarne moved in front of Koutaru. "Deidara, please stop this foolishness. Your training will be harsher now that your parents have permanently retired," he said trying to put it gently. "Murode, Hanaso take Koutaru back I will deal with the boy." Both men nodded before taking the young boy away leaving only Adarne standing at the door. Quickly Adarne picked the lock and entered the house.

-

Deidara heard the lock click. Deidara looked up to see a man in his mid-twenties his skin slightly tanned, with shoulder length brown hair and light lavender eyes. Now who did he know that looked like that?

"What did you do to your hair?"

"Cut it," Deidara said simply. Something inside Deidara's mind finally clicked and he remembered that this man was from the Iwa Spy Council. "Things happen, child, you need to realize this. Especially with this line of work."

Deidara looked up at the man. He was trying to comfort him. But Deidara had already lost everything so….

"I will be your adoptive father. The council has agreed to it already."

An adoptive father? "It's not the same thing."

"I guess it's not but you have nothing else."

-

Adarne watched as the boy battled with himself. As Deidara battled with himself Adarne couldn't help but notice his surroundings. Papers and books were thrown everywhere. Along with the hair Deidara had cut off. Though it looked like a lot in actuality it wasn't. He merely cut the front parts leaving part of his hair covering his left eye and the rest pulled into a half ponytail tied with a red ribbon on top of his head. "It's not the same thing, yeah."

Adarne had to tilt his head to the side. Did the boy just use yeah to end a sentence? "Your right its not but you don't have anything else."

"I have this house and my parents stuff, yeah." Yes, the boy definetly was ending his sentences in yeah. "Why do you keep saying yeah at the end of your sentences?"

"I'm not, yeah."

"Yes, you are. I can hear it clearly as day."

"I said I'm not, yeah. So that means I'm not."

"Gomen."

Deidara looked up but was immediately knocked out.

--------

"Let me out, yeah. LET ME OUT!!!" Deidara yelled pounding on the glass. "He is quite enraged. What did you do to the boy, Adarne," Hanaso asked looking between his colleague and the screaming blonde. "I merely knocked him out and brought him here."

"LET ME OUT!!"

"Hmm…This is why I never had off spring. The child is in your care now Adarne, good luck," Hanaso smirking sardonically. Sighing to himself Adarne entered the room. Immediately Deidara ran at him throwing weak punches. "They are dead and nothing is going to change that." Deidara gasped at the audacity of this man he was supposed to call his new 'father'.

"It would be an insult to their memory for you to just sit around and sulk all day. True you can not become an assassin but you can become an invaluable asset to Iwa. Your parents were willing to sacrifice everything for this village. Are you going to let them have died in vain? Let their deaths be meaningless?"

Deidara looked up at his adoptive parent. Pouting he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not calling you daddy, yeah."

And so a silent agreement was made between the two. Though Deidara didn't physically pout he was still in a constant turmoil. He trained obviously everyday for seven years. Never stopping and never pacing himself. Everybody thought he was crazy, everybody, that is, except for his best friend and adoptive father. They both knew it was just his way of coping with pain. Much like his 'yeahs' they had both learned it was a defense mechanism. One they could not explain.

--------

"Hey, girlie you tired yet," Koutaru laughed throwing an arm around his best friend. Red hair mixed with blonde as he rested his chin on Deidara's shoulder. "You're gonna kill yourself eventually ya know."

"No, I wont, yeah."

"Yes you will. If you're not on missions blowing shit up then you are out here blowing shit up. See the pattern."

"I like the sound of the bomb going off…"

"What the ear splitting loud bang?"

"Would you let me finish, yeah?"

"Damn, no need to snap."

"Not only that it bomb is a work of art with in its own right and when they explode each smoke cloud makes its own piece of art, yeah."

"Wow Deidara, that is the biggest bunch of crap I have ever heard," Koutaru laughed pulling his friend down into a head lock. Still holding him in a head lock Koutaru began to talk. "So you're going to finally catch up to my age in two days. Got any plans?"

"Yeah, blowing your head off," Deidara sneered elbowing Koutaru in the gut. "Itai…what happened to my Dei-chan that used to be so cute and cuddly."

"He grew up, yeah."

"Che, I guess. So do you have plans for your birthday?" Deidara turned to meet the golden eyes of his friend. "I have a mission, yeah."

"Bull shit."

"Konoha is going through a crisis right now. I'm going to sneak into their main base and blow the thing sky high, yeah."

"Dei…I…" what was he supposed to say. 'I love you so blow off this ultra important mission to stay with me.' Hell no, that wouldn't work. Koutaru didn't exactly know when it started but he had developed a crush on his best friend which quickly turned into love. He really couldn't imagine being with anybody else. Man or woman.

Deidara waved a hand in front of his spaced out friend. "Hello, anybody home, yeah."

"Nani?"

"I'm the one that's out of it, yeah."

Koutaru playfully shoved his secret love. "Look I was just going to say. Don't get yourself killed."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "And how would I get myself killed, yeah?"

"Knowing you running out in front of a car."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, yeah."

"Anytime."

--------

"Please enjoy your stay," the receptionist smiled handing Deidara his passport. Naturally, Konoha was not on good terms with Iwa so this time he had to use an alias. Also thanks to the bombing Konoha's security was air tight. They didn't let anybody into the land of fire anymore without a search of their luggage and carry-ons. Jeez, did they think somebody was going to blow their town up? Oh wait somebody is….duh.

Deidara got in to a taxi cab. "Where to?"

"The resort on the edge of town, yeah."

The driver nodded pulling away from the curb. "You must have a good bit of money to be staying there."

"I get by, yeah."

"Haha….thats what they all say. But they did lower the prices there after the incident with the Iwa Bomber."

"Hm?"

"You mean you haven't heard? About seven years ago somebody from Iwa set up bombs in five locations. One being a hotel the other four were just in random locations. Luckily somebody had warned Minato-sama beforehand and injuries were avoided."

"Who reported such a thing?"

"Some people say it was somebody that worked for Minato-sama others say it was a small child. Nobody really knows."

Deidara nodded, looking off into the horizon. Soon a large building came into view. "Is that it, yeah?"

"Yep, that's the resort. Big isn't it."

"Yeah, We don't have buildings that big in my hometown, yeah."

The driver chuckled. "Where you from anyway?"

"Kirigakure."

"Ahh….that makes sense."

Deidara inwardly smiled either this cab driver was incredibly gullible or had never met somewhere from Kirigakure, because to Deidara's knowledge nobody from Kirigakure had blonde hair. No, blonde hair was reserved for people from Iwa and occasionally someone was born in Suna with blonde hair.

The driver pushed on the brake. "Do you need help with your stuff?"

"No, I only brought one bag, yeah," Deidara smiled taking his one bag with him and getting out of the cab. Walking into the building he noticed it was bustling with activity, small children chasing each other around in circles, elderly chatting nonchalantly, parents standing and waiting to get the room key. But naturally he was not here for a stay. Quickly he made his way to the elevator. Thankfully nobody was using it stepping in he let the doors slide close. Searching the panel in front of him with his special eye he noticed one set of wiring seemed to be different. Bending down slightly he opened the emergency door. "So when a special key is inserted and turned to left the ground level button goes elsewhere, yeah." Pulling two small pins from his bags he inserted them into the lock trying to get to turn to the left. Finally after five frustrating minutes the lock clicked to the left pushing the ground level button Deidara felt the elevator jerk downwards.

As he waited for the elevator to stop he couldn't help but feel excited. He would be the first Iwa spy to enter the secret base. All he had to do was blow the shit out of it and he would be a hero.

After ten excruciating minutes the elevator stopped and the lock clicked back. The doors slid open to reveal……..

Nothing. Nobody. The halls were dark except for flashing red lights that seemed to illuminate the halls every three seconds. An emergency crisis was not what he was expecting but it sure did help his job along. He began walking through the halls stopping every now and then to plant a bomb. Deidara couldn't help but think any normal person would get lost down here and he would be his left eye that that was their intention.

Opening his bag he noticed he had two bombs left. "Shimatte, how the hell did I already go through twenty bombs, yeah?"

"Hmm, I have a pretty good idea."

--------

**Well that's chapter 1. I haven't edited this yet but I will and repost it. But for now I want to know y'all's opinion. **

**For the next chapter should I do Itachi's childhood or pick up where I just ended.**

**Oh and an explanation on my title. Muzukashii is the Japanese word for difficult. And I choose that because we all know Itachi and Deidara can never have a smooth sailing relationship.**

**Anou….please review. Till next time.**

**JA NE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still no ownage

**Okay, I was re-reading chapter 1 and I noticed something. I start losing count of their ages. So I will clear that up now. At the beginning of chapter 1 Deidara and Koutaru are both five, during Dei's first mission to Konoha he is seven and Itachi is five and a half almost six. At the very end Deidara and Koutaru are both fifteen. In this chapter Itachi is thirteen and will hit fifteen. Deidara is fifteen and will hit seventeen. Okay glad that I cleared that up. So on with the story.**

**Muzukashii**

**Chapter 2 **

"Hmm, I have a pretty good guess," a voice said from behind Deidara. Deidara spun on his spot his eyes locking with the smirking black haired boy leaning against the wall. "I assume," the boy pulled something out of his pocket rolling around in his hand. "that you have been planting these all along this bottom floor in critical points so that when the exploded the building would implode."

"You going to throw that at me, yeah," Deidara challenged knowing it wouldn't go off without his command."

The black haired boy shook his head. "Not my style," he said tossing the clay sculpture to Deidara. "Then what is your style, yeah?"

The boy moved so fast that Deidara barely had time to block the hit aimed for his stomach. "You're fast."

Deidara smirked knocking the boy's arms away. The boy continued his frontal attack moving with speed that was almost inhuman but thanks to his left eye Deidara was able to block all of the attacks. "Interesting device you have there," the boy said aiming a full speed kick at Deidara's left. Deidara brought his knee up to block the attack but the next instance found himself face down on the cold tile floor. "How…?"

"How, what? You must be more specific," the raven mocked bending down to mockingly play with the blonde's hair. "How I knocked you down? Simple obviously you were being dependent on your left side so I simply attacked your right."

Deidara shook his head. That much he had figured, since past experience had showed him he always was dependant on his left eye in physical fights. "How did you f…."

"Ah….I'm not a fool the most obvious time to attack is during a crisis situation. Even though you were not initially aware of it you became very aware when you came down here. Seeing this you thought it was your lucky day. Am I right?" The visible blue closed in thought. Sighing, the raven helped Deidara into a sitting position against the wall. "Better?"

Deidara didn't answer just stared. "What's your name?" Deidara looked at the younger boy. An interrogation already? "Forget it, I already know your name. Deidara, right? Terrorist bomber from Iwa."

"Then why ask, yeah."

"Its part of my job."

"Your job?"

"Uchiha Itachi, you've been warned about me I assume." Deidara nodded dumbly. "I heard you don't speak much, yeah."

"Normally I don't."

"Then why are you talking to me, yeah. An enemy."

Itachi shrugged seating next to the slightly older boy. "Why do you say yeah at the end of your sentences?"

"It started after my parents died, yeah. I can't stop it, yeah."

Itachi scoffed. "It's annoying." Silence reigned as Deidara continued just to stare at the same point of the wall opposite him. After what seemed like an eternity Itachi leaned over pulling Deidara's hair away from his left eye. No words were needed as Deidara answered the unspoken question. "It's an eye camera. I can analyze enemies and take snapshots with it. Basically a photographic memory attached to my eye, yeah"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Deidara sighed before reaching his hands up and detaching the device from his eye and to Itachi's surprise revealing another crystal blue eye. He had to admit he had never seen eyes this blue before. Was that a trait of people born in Iwa was this kid just special.

"So aren't you going to kill me, yeah?"

"No, you have impressive skills and we've been watching your 'career' with much interest."

"We?"

"I'm part of an organization called the Akatsuki. We work directly for Namikaze Minato and have been watching your progress ever since you attempted to blow us up eight years ago."

"H-how did you know it was me, yeah."

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory," he said leaning forward. "U-chi-ha I-ta-chi," he said tapping Deidara on the nose for each syllable. Deidara jumped. "No way, it's you…."

"Glad to see you remember. Now down to the point you have two options the first being to come with me and join the Akatsuki the second being to die here right now."

"Not much of a choice, yeah."

"Do you really have a home to go back to?" Deidara glared at Itachi as images of his adoptive father and best friend flashed through his head. Either way he wasn't going to see them again. At least if he joined the organization he would have tons of info to bring home when he finally got there. "Alright, yeah."

"Good choice."

"Nani?"

"Hn."

"Your eyes, yeah. They're black."

"Last time I checked."

"No, a second ago they were red, yeah."

"Hn. They do that."

Wow a minute ago the Uchiha had tons to say but now it was like he was trying to avoid saying anything at all. "Hmm….so you gonna take me to this leader of yours or what?"

--------

"Hey, Itachi where are we going, yeah."

"Meeting," he said simply. It had been three days since their little battle and meeting with Minato. Now today Deidara would be meeting the rest of the Akatsuki. But he was a little apprehensive. The elevator doors slid open reveling the very bottom level. Itachi led Deidara through the maze of hallways till they finally came upon two doors that said 'Yoiyami' and 'Akatsuki'. "To throw off enemies," Itachi explained opening the door that read Dawn. The chatting ceased as the two entered. "Whoa Itachi bringing girlfriends down here? I didn't think that was allowed," Kisame laughed.

Deidara scowled. Everybody always did this. Except for Itachi and Koutaru everybody else that Deidara had met thought he was a girl. "Minna, this is Deidara our new member."

"Oh, another girl looks like you will have some company Konan," Kisame continued laughing. Deidara couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not a girl, yeah. So stop calling me one," he snapped.

"Holy shit, the blonde is a guy," Hidan said mouth agape. Everybody seemed slightly shocked. "Hmmm…..now that I hear you speak I must say…..Minna-san we now have two bishies in our organization," Konan said.

Itachi growled. "I'm not a bishie."

"Now, you," Itachi said pushing Deidara forward. "Don't make me repeat myself. This is, from left to right, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu," he introduced. After introductions everybody went back to their conversations while Itachi walked over and plopped down on the love seat next to Kisame. Deidara looked around at the odd assortment of people. They didn't look like trained assassins. Yet, that's what Minato said the Akatsuki's job was.

"Deidara-senpai," a voice called before a hand waved in his face. "What did you call me, yeah?"

"Senpai. You're older than Tobi by two months therefore you are my senpai."

"Anou…."

"Don't mind him, he is always like that. You can come sit over here," a smooth voice said. Deidara looked to see a red head boy with golden eyes staring at him. "K-K-Koutaru?"

Sasori automatically deduced that he must look familiar to someone very close to the new member. "No, my name is Sasori, originally from Suna."

Deidara shrugged before walking over to sit next to the red head. Tobi immediately back off falling back to his part of the couch. "He is afraid of me," Sasori says in explanation.

Tobi jumps up pointing an accusing finger. "You tried to turn Tobi into a puppet."

Sasori ignored the frantic boy looking at the blonde who was clenching his hands together. "You don't have to be nervous," Sasori said putting a new puppet together as Tobi slipped back down onto the couch.

"I'm not afraid of you guys, yeah."

"I never said you were. I'm implying that you are nervous because you get an unnatural pleasure from blowing things up, am I correct?"

"No normal people are like that, yeah."

"I like to get drunk before a killing."

"I get pleasure from causing people pain and like to torture them before they die."

"Tobi likes to lure people into a false sense of security."

"I'm just really greedy."

"I just kill people to get them to shut the fuck up."

"I'd rather not say," Zetsu said.

"I like to destroy people from the inside out."

"I help Pein-sama with whatever he does."

"I have an aspiration to turn a human into a puppet. So see you probably one of the more normal one's here." Deidara nodded smiling. He wasn't a freak among these people. He was normal here. With normal loosely defined that is.

Everybody nodded in agreement before going back, once again, to their own conversations. "So tell me about this friend I look like."

"Huh?"

"Koutaru, you whispered that name when you saw me."

"Oh, well he's been my best friend since we were kids, yeah. He's always been there for me, even after my parents died and I kinda slipped into an emo phase, yeah."

"Nothing wrong with that. Itachi here lives in an emo phase 24/7."

"Sasori," Itachi growled.

Deidara laughed. "That's funny."

Itachi glared. He didn't say anything just glared. "Don't glare at me, yeah."

"Don't worry; I think Itachi's face is fixed in a permanent glare."

"Fixed in a permanent glare, yeah? Hmmm….wow I didn't think that was possible, even from Adarne-san, yeah."

At this point Itachi, Kisame and Tobi decided to join the conversation. "Who's Adarne?" Kisame asked.

"My adoptive father, yeah. He's kinda been taking care of me for the past eight years, yeah."

"What does Deidara-senpai mean by 'kinda'?"

"Well more or less he just gave me food and shelter, yeah. Since I just did my own thing and stayed around Koutaru most of the time, yeah."

"Hm. My parents died when I was a child as well, so I've been living with my grandmother since then. Like you I just did whatever I wanted and Chiyo-ba-sama didn't really say anything."

"So I guess we're all a lot alike, yeah."

Sasori through a glance at Itachi whose face remained blank, throwing on a fake smile Sasori answered. "Yeah, I guess we are."

--------

"Open your mouth."

"Iie," Itachi snapped scooting away from the blonde. "Come on its just ice cream it won't kill you."

"Deidara, do you know what ice cream has in it?"

"Anou…..milk, some other weird things, and sugar, lots and lots of sugar. I like sugar."

"Obviously, I how ever do not." Itachi scowled as the blonde dipped the spoon back into his bowl of sugary madness. Which consisted of chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, and chocolate sprinkles and did he mention chocolate. Itachi swore to the gods that if he had to live with the blonde one more day he would strangle him, which, of course, prompted his next statement. "When do you plan to find an apartment?"

"I'm looking. Besides it's only been two days since I met the Akatsuki. Give me some time Itachi-san."

"Don't call me that."

"What? –san?"

Itachi nodded. "Well how 'bout, Ita-kun," Deidara suggested chocolate coated spoon dangling from his lips. Itachi scrutinized Deidara's expression trying to see if he was at all serious. Deidara smirked dropping the spoon back into the bowl. "Or how 'bout Tachi." (1)

Itachi opened his mouth to reply at the sexual innuendo but the next moment was gagging as an over sugary substance assaulted his taste buds. 'Oh, that's it you are so going to die,' Itachi thought glaring maliciously at his temporary roommate. Unfortunately, for him he had accidentally said his thoughts out loud, something he never does, and saw Deidara jump up and run from the room.

-

"Hey, Itachi don't you have a home," Deidara asked sitting down on the couch. Apparently, Itachi didn't have a strong urge to decapitate Deidara anymore.

"Yes, but I was asked to keep on eye on you till you found a more permanent form of residence," Itachi replied still contemplating the long gruesome death of the annoying boy next to him.

"I see. But I've already been in Konoha a week and apartments are so hard to find."

Itachi sighed. Why couldn't Deidara just tell the truth? Itachi already knew that Deidara was making no effort to move away. And when he first found out he was pissed and went directly to Minato about it. Minato explained Deidara's current situation. Despite himself Itachi felt bad. For more than one reason, he wanted to berate himself for caring at all for the blonde in any way other than a fellow spy.

"Hmm….find a roommate," Itachi suggested adding 'besides me' as an after thought to himself.

Deidara hit Itachi upside the head. "Baka, the only people I know are in the Akatsuki."

Itachi smirked at the blonde. "Nani?"

"You don't say your yeahs when we are alone." Deidara stopped talking. Why the hell did Itachi just say that? It was so random and not him at all. 'Maybe he's hinting at something. Maybe he wants me to stay with him?' Just like Deidara to over think. So he gave a simple reply. "Huh? I hadn't noticed."

"So what does that mean?"

'That I'm attracted to you. Huh? Where did that come from? Holy Shit am I actually attracted to Itachi? A GUY??' Deidara wanted to shake his head in frustration but settled for glaring, at himself more than Itachi. "It doesn't mean anything. Geez, I've only known you for two weeks," he lied.

"That may be. But we do temporarily live together so it would only be natural for you to be comfortable around me."

"Comfortable? Ha…don't flatter yourself. Look at you. Long hair, pierced ear, purple nails, you're a freak."

'A very hot freak. Damn it!! Where do these thoughts keep coming from?' Wow Deidara's thoughts sure were errant today.

"I'm the freak? How about you? That long blonde hair, feminine features, black baggy clothing, need I say more."

Deidara pushed Itachi's shoulder smiling. "You're so mean to me, Ita-kun."

"Only because you're so easy to anger."

Deidara pouted crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. "See."

Deidara turned away fighting the urge to smile. He really did have fun when he was with Itachi. Because Itachi, well it was hard to describe. He just felt comfortable with him. As if he could tell him any and everything. Even if his thoughts wanted Itachi to be more than a friend, Deidara would never admit such a fact out loud. Considering right now, at this moment he found himself sexuality confused. "By the way don't call me that around the others," Itachi said suddenly derailing Deidara's train of thought.

"Hm?"

"That nickname. 'Ita-kun', don't call me that around the other members of the Akatsuki."

"Okay," Deidara smiled turning back around and laying his head on Itachi's shoulder. 'Male friends lay on other male friends shoulders, right?' "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired and the couch arm isn't a comfortable enough pillow."

'Plus I want to be close to you. No bad thoughts. Out with you.'

"Hn."

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you so nice to me? But mean to the others?"

"Even I don't know the answer to that one." Deidara sighed wistfully drifting off to an unconscious state. Hopefully his dreams wouldn't be as delinquent as his thoughts.

-

Deidara had fallen asleep on Itachi's shoulder. Slowly Itachi lifted the boy's head and placed him so he was resting comfortably on the couch. Itachi picked up his cell phone quickly dialing a number. "Moshi! Moshi!" a voice answered distractedly after two rings.

"Sasori, can you take Deidara in?"

"Hm, Deidara? Why?"

"Father is starting to complain and I can't continue to stay here."

"So find the boy an apartment."

"That's just the thing. He doesn't have anything."

"What do you mean he doesn't have anything?"

"Minato-sama had to buy him clothes and necessities. I was curious about this so I asked. Deidara's parents didn't have anything to leave him when they died. His adoptive father is part of the Iwa Spy Council and since Deidara is technically counted as KIA he can't get any money."

"I see."

"I'm sure, he wouldn't mind living with you."

"Alright, I have no problem with it considering I have an extra room. He can move in tomorrow so you don't get yelled at again." Itachi hung up the phone turning his attention to the fifteen year old ex-Iwa spy lying on the couch. Deidara had his hair down letting it flow every where. It annoyed Itachi to no end when Deidara started to talk about art nonstop but right now Itachi felt as if he was staring at a piece of art, delicate, intricate and very beautiful. He didn't really want to get rid of Deidara but his current thoughts showed that he had to be rid of him immediately. Of course he had been fascinated with him every since meeting him all those years ago but that had been mere admire, considering Konoha didn't have any professional bombers. But now his thoughts were going to an area he didn't want touched. An emotion he didn't want. Besides he already had someone, a woman in fact, a woman that would secure an alias with Kirigakure. So to get rid of any potentially homosexual thoughts he had to get rid of the object of the odd desires.

-

"You sure you don't mind me living here, Sasori-danna, yeah?" Deidara asked setting down a box with his clothes in it.

"Danna?"

Deidara smiled. "Well you are my benefactor now, yeah."

Sasori gave a small barely there smile. "Alright then."

"I don't see why I had to help you move. I mean you only have two boxes," Itachi said setting the second box on top of the first. Deidara laughed tapping Itachi on the nose in the playful manner Itachi used. "Aww…don't whine Itachi-kun. Whining messes up your oh so perfect persona." Deidara inwardly slapped himself 'I can't believe I just said that out loud.'

Sasori watched the two closely and noticed two things automatically. One being Itachi was definetly talking more than usual, the second being the moment Itachi stepped into the apartment Deidara seemed to brightened and dropped his 'yeahs'. Deidara quickly hugged Itachi before waving good-bye to him.

"Is there something going on I should know about," Sasori asked as the apartment door closed.

"What do you mean, yeah?"

"I'm talking about the little exchange I just witnessed."

"I still don't get it, yeah."

"One," Sasori held up a finger. "You didn't say 'yeah' once around Itachi. Two." He held up another finger. "Itachi, uncharacteristically, talked animatedly with you and even let you hug him. To my knowledge Itachi does not like to be touched. So I would like an explanation if you would."

Deidara shrugged. "There's nothing going on, yeah. I guess because we lived together we got to know each other, yeah."

"Really, got to know each other?"

Deidara nodded. Sighing Sasori moved to pick up one of Deidara's boxes. "Your room is this way," he said motioning to the door situated directly behind Deidara. Sasori decided he would ruin Deidara's fantasy world at another time.

-

Deidara rolled over looking at his clock. 1:20 a.m. He couldn't sleep, considering it was his first night away from Itachi. He had grown accustomed to the other boy's presence and now that it was gone he felt lonely. Picking up the phone that was sitting on the night stand Deidara dialed in the first number he could think of. The phone rang once, twice, three times, four times, Deidara almost gave up hope when finally on the fifth ring the phone was answered.

"Moshi," a voice mumbled sleepily on the other side.

"Koutaru," Deidara asked tentatively. (AN: I bet you thought he was calling Itachi…XP)

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Who else would call you at one in the morning, yeah?"

"Deidara!!" the voice said now very awake and alert. "That's impossible. Deidara is dead he died three weeks ago on a mission to Konoha."

"Nope, nope…I was spared and even met Namikaze Minato in person, yeah."

"No way, Deidara do you know what this means? If Adarne-sama finds this out…."

"Don't tell him, yeah. Look I've temporarily joined this organization called Akatsuki, they work directly for Minato-san and if I stay undercover I can uncover all their secrets, yeah."

"That will work and then we can bring Konoha down from the inside if this arrangement goes under."

"Arrangement?"

"Yeah, Hiroshi-sama married a woman from Konoha and they have an eight year old daughter. Just recently Hiroshi-sama moved to Konoha and is attempting to arrange an alliance marriage between his daughter and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?"

"Yeah, from what I hear he is the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi-san has a younger brother, yeah?"

"-San?"

"Oh, I call everybody that here, yeah. Well except for Tobi. That little idiot I just call baka, yeah."

"Dei-chan, it almost sounds as if you're getting attached to these people."

"Koutaru…."

"You need to remember where your loyalties lie. You will just end up betraying these people show its best to avoid getting to close to them."

"I'm staying at arms length, yeah. So don't worry Koutaru, yeah."

"Another thing…why are you suddenly calling me by my full name? What happened to you calling me Taru," Koutaru scolded.

"Gomen, I guess I just kinda forgot, yeah."

"Forgot? That really hurts, Deidara. What have they done to you?" Koutaru said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"They haven't done anything to me, yeah." Both boys heard something click before an angry voice spoke. "Deidara, while I'm sure your conversation must be enthralling I have school tomorrow. So hang up the damn phone and go to bed."

"Ah…Gomenasai Sasori-danna, yeah."

The phone clicked. "They haven't done anything to you. Whatever. Oyasumi, Deidara." With that the phone clicked a second time. Damn, Deidara had gotten himself into one hell of a mess.

--------

Two years later

"I so hate you, right now Sasori-danna, yeah."

"More or less than Itachi."

Deidara had to ponder that. "At the moment….I hate you a little more than I hate him."

Sasori sighed. He felt very little guilt for revealing Itachi's 'secret' to Deidara but Deidara had the right to know. At first he just thought that that would distance Deidara from Itachi he, however, didn't expect Deidara to full on hate Itachi. What was this secret you may ask, well:

_One year ago_

_Deidara flopped down on the couch. "Sasori-danna?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What would you say if I was…..homosexual, yeah?"_

_Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Homosexual?"_

"_It means I like men instead…."_

"_I know what it means Deidara. I was just curious as to why you're telling me now."_

"_Because I think I might have feelings for…..Itachi, yeah."_

_Sasori's face darkened. He should have known and he should have stopped it a long time ago. "Deidara? How much do you know about Itachi?" Sasori asked._

"_Well not much, yeah."_

"_Then this will be hard. Considering your feelings for him."_

"_What is it, yeah?" Deidara asked slightly nervous._

"_Well there is a reason why he doesn't tell you."_

"_Tell me what, yeah."_

"_Itachi is well off," Sasori said bluntly._

"_Meaning…"_

"_Itachi has a fiancé, a mansion, millions of dollars under his name, and a family that loves him."_

"_Yeah right Sasori-dana, yeah. If Itachi had all that why would he be in a gang full of misfits, yeah." Deidara said trying to ignore the pang he felt in his heart when Sasori had said that Itachi had a fiancé. Sasori stood up. "Come on follow me." Shrugging Deidara followed Sasori out the door down the sidewalk to the bus stop. The bus drove for a couple of miles before stopping at, what Deidara recognized immediately, a very rich neighborhood. "Come on," Sasori beckoned walking down the sidewalk. Deidara looked around in awe. It had always been his dream to live in a place like this. "Stop," Sasori whispered when they stood in front of a large gated mansion. _

"_Sasuke-kun that's not very safe," a young girl with pink hair yelled, as a young boy raced down the drive in roller blades. To bad he didn't notice the rock on the ground. The wheel caught causing the boy to fall to the ground. His knees and legs were scratched up pretty bad. The boy had tears forming in his eyes. "NIISAN!!" he yelled starting to cry. "NIISAN," he yelled louder. The front door of the mansion opened revealing a very clean and well dressed Itachi. With no piercing and no painted nails. Itachi ran over to his crying brother. "I warned you didn't I?" Shaking his head he picked the young boy up. "You sure are foolish Sasuke."_

"_Oh young master Sasuke," their nanny cried running up to Itachi. "I will take him Master Itachi you should head back upstairs to finish getting ready. Your parents will be home soon."_

"_I can't believe it, yeah," Deidara said in awe as his heart began to break. "Why would Itachi hide something like this, yeah?"_

"_Deidara can you really love someone that is not one hundred percent honest with you?" Sasori asked placing a reassuring hand on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara shook his head no trying to fight the tears back. "No I can't." _

_End Flashback_

Deidara's mood suddenly darkened. "He's going to be in High school this year, yeah."

"Do you really hate him this much for being rich?"

"I don't hate him for what he has. I hate him because….because….he lied to me about it. I actually thought we were friends. But apparently we weren't good enough friends for him to tell me about his personal life. Yet all of you guys know. It just pisses me off. Not only that he makes it a point to show off his 'awesome skills' by beating the shit out of me in front of the Akatsuki everyday. GAH I HATE HIM," Deidara ranted finally taking a breath after his rant was over.

"Are you done?"

"Why did I even have a crush on him in the first place, yeah?"

"Search me. But there are plenty of other people out there."

"People?"

Sasori shrugged. "Who knows? You might suddenly turn straight one of these days."

"Eww…no way…girls have weird things. Like breasts. I mean how can they walk around with those things all day, yeah. Plus, they get really moody once every month and start bleeding that's just weird, yeah. Thanks but no thanks. I think I will stick to being a fag, yeah."

"That your own little personal vendetta?"

"Nani?"

"Trying to convince your self that you don't like girls," Sasori laughed.

"I don't, yeah."

"What ever you say, Deidara," Sasori laughed ruffling his roommates hair. "Danna, I'm not a kid."

"You sure do act like one," Sasori laughed when Deidara stuck his tongue out at him. "I changed my mind. I want to be a kid again. Because then I wont have to take Calculus, yeah."

"Quit complaining," Sasori sighed as the phone rang. Sasori picked it up. "Hey, Deidara it's for you," he said holding out the phone.

"Who is it, yeah?"

"Like I care."

Deidara sighed grabbing the phone from Sasori. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dei."

"Koutaru? What are you doing calling during the day, yeah? Are you crazy?"

"I just wanted to talk is that so bad?"

"Yeah, when my roommate is here, yeah."

"You never do talk much about this roommate. What's his name?"

"Sasori-danna, yeah." Deidara once again mentally slapped himself.

"Danna? I thought you said that you called him that just for pretense."

"Gomen, I've been saying so much that it kinda slipped, yeah."

"That's understandable. Sorry for taking up your time. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Deidara being the dense teenager he is replied with a confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Adarne-sama is calling me. Got to go, Ja," Koutaru said quickly before hanging up the phone. Deidara looked at the receiver curiously. "What was that about?" he whispered to himself.

Sasori re-entered the room a dark look on his face. "Deidara did you forget that we have a meeting today. I don't like to keep people waiting."

"Oh yeah, sorry danna, yeah," Deidara said dropping the phone and picking up his bag.

-

Deidara dropped his bag, spread out his arms, and fell back onto his bed. "God I'm tired, yeah."

Rolling over on his side he began mumbling to himself. "Itachi seemed to be trying extra hard to beat the shit out of me today and Sasori-danna seemed scarier than usual. Even Tobi was making an attempt to avoid me. What am I a fucking leper?"

"We don't like traitors," Sasori answered from the doorway. "I told them about your little phone calls you've been receiving every other week for the past two years."

"Huh?"

"Itachi and the others want to know. Are you playing us or are you playing your friend?"

Deidara closed his eyes. He should have known that Sasori would tap the phone lines. "Deidara I want to know now where do your loyalties lie?"

"I don't know, yeah."

Sasori gave him a look meaning that he wanted an elaboration. "Koutaru has been my best friend since we were kids, yeah. And at first I had every intention of betraying you guys, yeah. But as I got to know you it became harder and harder to remember what life back in Iwa was like and why it was so important to go back, yeah."

"That is an acceptable answer for now. But you better decide soon."

Deidara closed his eyes. "I am so screwed," Deidara said to the now empty room.

-

"Hey!! Wake Up!!" Sasori called for the fifth time. "I really hate to be kept waiting," he growled to himself before inspiration struck. Raising his foot Sasori placed it firmly to Deidara's hip pushing just enough to get his desired result, result being Deidara falling right off the bed with a loud thump and a groan.

"Itai…Sasori-danna, what the hell, yeah!!"

"We have school today."

"Oh yeah," Deidara mumbled grabbing his brush to remove the tangles from his hair. "But did you have to kick me, yeah?"

Sasori shrugged sitting down on Deidara's bed as the blonde began to dress for school. "I talked to the rest. We will give you one month to decide where your loyalties lie. We have agreed to treat you normally with no hostility."

"Nice to know, yeah," Deidara smiled pulling his shirt on. Pulling his hair back into it usual half ponytail Deidara grabbed his bag. "Well let's go Sasori-dana, yeah."

-

"Oh Itachi-kun!!"

"You're so hot Ita-kun!!"

"Date me Ita-kun!!"

"No date me!!"

Deidara covered his ears. "My gods are they always this loud, yeah."

"Since middle school," Kisame laughed looking at the horde of fangirls. Itachi pushed his way through the fangirls making his way to his little group of fans. Suddenly a girl firmly attached herself to Itachi's arm. "Who is that, yeah?"

"I have an inkling," Sasori said looking the girl up and down. The girl had a shade of blue hair that was indescribable by words and her eyes held dark intent despite their light mahogany coloring. "Yes, I am almost positive it is her."

"Who, Sasori-danna? Who?"

"I'm sure Itachi will tell us," Sasori said pointing out that Itachi was walking towards them.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence this morning, yeah. Did your limo break down, yeah?"

"I apologize; Deidara is cranky because he fell out of bed this morning."

"Deidara-sempai says you kicked him out of bed," Tobi said reading Deidara's lips when Deidara began mumbling.

"Fell. Kicked. What's the difference?"

"The difference is now I have a bruise, yeah." Sasori shrugged. "Kiroko this is Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame. Guys this is Kiroko my…."

"His fiancé," she said sitting down next to him laying her head on his shoulder. Deidara couldn't fight the pang he felt in his heart every time he heard that word. While outwardly he was convinced that he hated Itachi, his heart was saying something totally different. "Kiroko," Itachi hissed. How many times does he have to tell her before she got the hint that he didn't like to be touched? "I'm sorry I keep forgetting. But if we are to be married I'm gonna have to touch you sooner or later."

"Hn." It was then that a plan formed in Deidara's head. A little game to play with Itachi. Just to see how long it would take to get him to crack. Sasori rolled his eyes for he could already see the cogs turning in Deidara's head. Ideas forming that should never be executed. But he was he to stop it, if Deidara wanted to make a fool of himself with the last month of his life than so be it.

-

Deidara watched Itachi intently for three weeks taking notes on his every little action. Who he talked to. How they reacted to him. How he reacted to them. What he did in his off time. Every little detail. True it may be incriminating to try and humiliate one of the members of the Akatsuki. Especially when they already suspected him of treachery, but he couldn't resist. There was just something about Uchiha Itachi that made Deidara want to hate him and…love him? No, we will not go down that road. Hate!! Only hate that's all there is or ever will be between the two.

So three weeks had gone by and nothing, that's what Deidara got. Absolutely, Nothing.

"I quit, yeah," Deidara said letting out an exasperated sigh. "Quit what?" Kisame asked. "He doesn't take interest in anything. Boys, Girls, not even his own fiancé, yeah. All he does is school work, yeah."

"Who, Itachi-san?"

Deidara nodded. "We already knew that," Sasori said not even looking up from his book "Ita-

kun!!" was heard as Itachi walked by followed by giggling fangirls. Deidara's face lit up as a strike of inspiration hit. "Deidara moment of stupidity in 3…2…1," Sasori muttered and on cue. "Itachi," Deidara yelled jumping on Itachi's back. Itachi glared at the blonde on his back obviously demanding a piggy back. "What are you doing?"

"We have the same class this hour so why walk when I have a perfectly good horsey right here, yeah." Itachi automatically picked up on what Deidara was getting at. If he wanted to play then Itachi was all for it. Itachi hooked his arms around Deidara's knees hoisting Deidara into a more comfortable position on his back. Deidara was a little taken aback that Itachi hadn't dropped and his arms loosened a little. "You better hold on or you'll fall," Itachi chided as he set off down the hall. Deidara had to fight down the blush that was threatening to crawl up his face as Itachi's arms slid a little higher up his thighs.

They entered their Calculus class, Deidara still on Itachi's back. Silence reigned over the room as the tensai freshman carried the blonde idiot of the class to his seat. "Enjoy your ride?"

Deidara was still in a state of shock and barely noticed when he left Itachi's back and when class started. It felt as if his body had a mind of its own. As his hand wrote math problems, as his ears listened to the teacher's voice, and as his eye seemed to shift in Itachi's general direction every few minutes. "Please stop staring," Itachi whispered as the teacher continued to explain quadratics. "I'm not," Deidara hissed back.

"Whatever, traitor."

Deidara gaped. Sasori said they had accepted him and wouldn't pass judgment on him for another three weeks. So why was Itachi hissing at him like this. Condemning him for a choice he hadn't made yet. 'Oh well he can hate me all he wants. But I'm still going to have my revenge. On to stage two.'

-

Deidara sighed to himself. The piggy back idea hadn't worked. But the next one definetly would. So the next day while every one was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for classes to start Deidara spotted his target. Itachi was sitting by Sasori reading a book. Kisame and Tobi were looking at the two wondering how they could spend all their free time reading. Walking up to the dark haired boy Deidara sat in his lap. "Whatcha reading?" Itachi lifted his arms then dropped them back encasing Deidara. "A book." After a couple of minutes Itachi rested his chin on Deidara's shoulder to see his book better. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at the two boys sitting and reading not caring about the audience they were attracting.

So the rumors began. Was the great Uchiha Itachi gay? Were those two dating? Had Itachi ditched his _female_ fiancé? And on an on it went for days which turned to weeks. As the weeks dragged on the rumors got crazier and crazier.

"Did you hear? Those two are sleeping together."

"No way!! How would that work?"

"Apparently one of them takes it up the…"

"OH MY GOD!! That is so wrong."

And

"Poor Kiroko I wonder how she is taking this."

"Yeah, if they are together does that mean that boy gets everything?"

"For real, maybe that is the only reason together."

"Oh yeah, huh? That boy is a gold digger and wants Itachi-kun's money."

And lets not forget

"I heard they were making out in the locker rooms."

"No way!! How are we supposed to get changed if there are fags in there looking at us?"

"I don't know. I guess you can never know which ones are the faggy ones."

"I know they look just like normal people."

"Except for the blonde he really does look like a girl."

And so and so. Itachi said nothing so Deidara said nothing.

When Kisame, Tobi and the other Akatsuki members asked Deidara told them all about his little game. Of course, Itachi was no where near the room at the time or else Deidara probably would have died on the spot.

-

Deidara flopped down on his bed. The day had been really long and tomorrow he had to give the Akatsuki his final answer. But now he knew his one true answer. If Itachi was in Konoha then that was who he was loyal to. Because now he knew, no matter how much he fought it, he was absolutely head over heels in love with Uchiha Itachi.

In the end his little game to ruin Itachi's reputation had back fired and he had ended up falling deeper for the slightly younger male. But he didn't want to force himself on Itachi. To that effect Deidara had already made plans to end their little back and forth.

Itachi would eventually forget about this whole thing, marrying Kiroko, securing an alliance with Kirigakure, having lots of kids, and inheriting millions. Yet, Deidara knew no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to forget Itachi. As much as he wanted to continue as things were now he didn't want to destroy the person he loved.

"Deidara?"

"What is it, Sasori-danna, yeah?"

"Tomorrow's the day."

"I know, yeah," Deidara sighed sliding his hand down his face. "What is your answer?"

Deidara smirked.

-

"So what is your answer?" Minato asked.

Deidara looked around at the other Akatsuki members. All of their eyes glued to him. Then his eyes landed on Itachi, that same apathetic look on his face; the same look that disappeared very rarely and only when Deidara around. Deidara closed his eyes smiling inwardly; he knew he was making the right decision.

"My original intention was to betray Konoha, yeah. For almost three years now my friend and I have been plotting my return to Iwa and the down fall of Konoha, yeah. At the time I had no loyalties to this city whatsoever. You asked me one month ago where my heart was and I said I don't know, yeah. But now I do know. If you will allow me I would like very much……to stay here in Konoha. Breaking all ties of my previous life in Iwa, yeah."

Tobi jumped in the air. "Yes, Deidara-senpai wants to stay."

Minato smiled. "Something has changed your mind. And for that something I am very great-full considering we are losing three members of the Akatsuki."

Everybody gasped. "Who is leaving," Kisame asked looking around the room. Pein, Konan, and Zetsu stepped forward. "There has been a request from Ame. Pein, myself, and Zetsu will go there and help the people better their lives," Konan explained.

"They will be missed. For the last time I dismiss you three from this meeting." Pein, Konan, and Zetsu bowed respectively to Minato then to their fellow members. As the three left the room Pein stopped. "Don't kill each other, Ja ne!!" With that the three disappeared through the door and the Akatsuki forever.

--------

It was a normal day for the two as they entered their Calculus class. The rumors had still be flying non-stop with no answers. Being the only freshman in a sea of juniors didn't help Itachi's case at all either as he took his seat at the back of the class which was incriminatingly enough next to Deidara's. The teacher as usual gave them their assignment. Everyone continued to chat amongst themselves glancing every now and then at the two boys sitting in the back.

Deidara set his pencil down sighing in frustration. Calculus was never his best subject and he still was pretty pissed at Sasori for signing him up for the class. Oh well he did have some help in the class aka the freshman tensai Uchiha Itachi. He leaned over to look at Itachi's paper. "How the hell did you do that," he said pointing at the problem he was trying to figure out. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. No matter how many ways I work it I just don't get it."

"Come here." Deidara got up to stand behind Itachi. Resting his chin on Itachi's left shoulder Deidara listened as he began to explain the problem. All the students stopped talking immediately to look at the two boys. The teacher hearing that her class had suddenly got quiet looked up from the papers she was grading to see what her students were pre-occupied with. She followed their gaze to see the two boys at the back of the classroom that were doing one of two things. One being cuddling each other during class or two being they were actually during their work. She was hoping it was the latter. "Itachi. Deidara. May I speak with you two please?" They nodded their consent before getting up and following the teacher out of the room. She closed the door making sure nobody could ease drop.

"Now…" she cleared her throat. "While….the school has no policy against….no what I mean is…" they could tell their teacher was definetly nervous.

"What's wrong, yeah?"

"Surely you two have heard the rumors flying around."

"Hn."

"So, yeah?"

"Well that is to say everybody seems to think that you two are well….dating and Itachi I know with your father…."

"Let them think what they want I honestly don't care." Itachi said cutting her off walking down the hall to go to his locker to get a calculator. Half way down the hall he collided with something, to be more specific someone, as books and papers went flying every where.

"Sumimasen," a voice said cheerfully. Deidara who had still been out in the hall talking to the teacher rushed to help his fallen love interest when he spotted the person that Itachi had bumped into. One word escaped Deidara's mouth prompting Itachi to stare at him.

"Koutaru…."

--------

**Hehe…I'm kinda good at leaving you guys hanging, huh?**

**(1) This was a sexual innuendo that you will only be familiar with if you read BL often. In BL manga gay couples tend to refer to each other as Tachi (seme) or Neko (uke). Deidara uses this as a play on Itachi's name. Though the two are written completely different in kanji I couldn't resist making the joke. Since Deidara is not only calling Itachi gay but is saying he is the dominant one.**

**Anyways I hope you guys will review. Reviews make me write faster. **

**And incase some of you guys don't understand the Japanese phrases I will tell you what they mean.**

**Sumimasen – Excuse me**

**Ja – shorter version of Ja ne. meaning see you**

**Moshi Moshi – Hello when answering a phone**

**Shimatte – Damn or shit**

**Itai – Ouch. A sound of pain.**

**Oyasumi – Goodnight**

**I think that is all I use. I've been learning Japanese lately so yeah. I might start using more Japanese phrases and words.**

**Oh and I am working on a sequel for The Spy Game and I'm working on the next two chapters for God of Lust and Love. So I will post as soon as I can. Till next time!!**

**JA NE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**Hillo again. Here I am bringing you Muzukashii chapter 3. Snaps for me. Lol. Anyways there will be a lemon at the end of the chapter. But I won't tell you between who. You just have to feel it out and keep guessing till the end of the chapter. Enjoy. **

**Muzukashii**

**Chapter 3**

"Koutaru…"

Itachi looked at Deidara. "Koutaru?"

"Oh, hey Deidara, I just transferred here isn't that great," Koutaru said smiling happily. "And guess what. I'm in your Calculus class. Now you will have help. Because we all know you need it," Koutaru laughed side stepping around Itachi and putting his arm around Deidara. "Well come on Dei give me a tour."

"Dei?" Itachi asked in shock as he watched to the two boys walking down the hall away from him.

-

"So?" Koutaru asked as soon as the two were out of ear shot of Itachi.

"So, what, yeah?"

"Come on. Who was that? Was he one of them?"

"Them, yeah?"

"The Akatsuki? Was he one of them? Actually he kinda matches the description of Uchiha Itachi well except for the blazing red eyes."

"That was Itachi, yeah."

"Ah I see. Come on Adarne sent me here to get the info. That way if this marriage contract falls through we have something against them."

"Look we can't talk here, yeah. There are five members of the Akatsuki, including myself, enrolled at this school, yeah."

"Who? Come on you got to give me names."

"It's just….well….you see…."

"Ditching class again Deidara," a voice said as the two passed the library. Deidara turned. "Oh danna, no I kinda got pulled in as a tour guide, yeah."

"I see," Sasori said eyeing the boy that looked oddly enough like him except with longer straighter hair. 'This must be Koutaru,' Sasori thought still giving the boy the once over.

"I'm Koutaru," the boy cheerfully said. "Sasori," Sasori replied holding his hand out to the boy. Koutaru smiled shaking the other boy's hand. The moment their hands touched Sasori had all he needed. Calluses, dry skin, wire cuts, this was probably the boy that configured the machines for weaponry in Iwa if the markings on his hand were any indication. "Hmm…Yoroshiku," Sasori muttered before turning to Deidara. "I will speak with you later," with that he turned and went back into the library.

"He was one of them wasn't he? I could tell by the way his eyes seemed to analyze me."

Deidara merely nodded. He didn't want to sell them out but Koutaru was one of the smartest spies in all of Iwa. "Two more," he smiled.

"Taru?"

"Hm?"

"Does Adarne know?"

"That you're alive?" Deidara nodded. "Yeah, I told him. He was questioning me about my numerous calls to Konoha so I told him. He likes the plan we came up with. Adarne-sama is very proud of you."

Deidara gulped. Now he really was between a rock and a hard place. He never really acknowledged Adarne as his father but now that Adarne was actually _proud_ of something he did…he felt confused.

"Hey Dei are you alright?" Koutaru asked waving his hand in front of Deidara's face. "What? Oh yeah. I just need some time to think, yeah," Deidara sighed turning on his heel heading for the cafeteria. "I'll see you later, yeah," Deidara said waving absent mindedly to Koutaru.

Deidara's mind was so blank that he hadn't noticed that he had already entered the cafeteria and sat down on the couch or what he thought was the couch. "Do you mind, Deidara?"

Deidara jumped at the voice. "Oh Itachi-bastard it's just you," Deidara said scooting over to the actual couch cushion. "What's wrong? You're suddenly acting like a zombie."

"Betsuni."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "It's just I didn't expect Koutaru to show up here."

"He is your old friend from Iwa, correct?"

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were five. And…..i don't know. Seeing him in person after almost three years was a shock enough in it's self. Plus there was this thing…."

"Friendship turning into more?"

"How did you know?"

"Hn. Your so easy, Deidara."

"Yeah, I use to have a big crush on him and then I met someone else. Wait, your not gonna run away now that you know I'm gay are you."

"Honestly, its kind of a given. We all thought you were gay."

Deidara smiled. "Anyways, now it feels as if my heart is being pulled in two different directions. One side saying to go back to him and the other telling me to stay here."

"I thought you said you were loyal."

"I thought I could give it all up but seeing Koutaru just now….." Deidara was cut off as Itachi grabbed his chin forcing the slightly older male to look into onyx. "Ita…"

Itachi pressed his lips softly over Deidara's. "What is your heart saying, right now at this moment?"

Deidara's eye widened. 'He's playing with me!' Deidara roughly pushed Itachi away grabbing his back pack up off the floor, which he assumed Itachi had got for him, and ran out the door of the school to Sasori's car. The school day was almost over so he decided to climb in the back seat and nap. Know he really hated Itachi. It seemed as if Itachi knew that he had feelings for him and were just using them as a way to manipulate and keep Deidara in the Akatsuki. He wanted to cry but he wouldn't he was stronger than that.

-

When Deidara awoke he saw Sasori in the driver's seat starring at him. "About time you woke up. I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up for the past five minutes."

"Hm? Where are we, yeah?"

"At home. When school ended I saw you already in the car."

"Oh."

"Come on," Sasori sighed getting out of the car. Both boys walked up to the apartment in silence. Once inside Deidara went straight to his room locking the door and falling on the bed. "I really fucking hate this," he said to the room. "If Itachi hates me than I have no reason to stay in Konoha."

-

"Hey Deidara get up!!"

"Yadda!!"

"Deidara…."

"How did you get in here anyway, yeah?"

"I think I know how to pick a lock."

"Whatever, I'm not going to school, yeah."

"So you're just going to hide?"

"Iie, not hiding, sulking, yeah."

"Too bad," Sasori growled grabbing the edge of Deidara's blanket and tugging it hard enough that he fell off the bed. "Iie, I don't want to go, yeah."

"You're acting like a child." Just as Deidara was about to respond the phone rang. Reluctantly he picked it up. "Hey, Dei I can't come to school today. I have a meeting with Adarne-sama. I'll be back tomorrow and tell you how it went, 'kay. Bye."

Wow talk about a one sided conversation. Putting the receiver down he stood up. "Fine, I'll go, yeah."

-

Kiroko was pissed. No she was more than pissed. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Asking Itachi was out of the question and Kisame probably wouldn't yield any answers even if she asked. She thought of asking Sasori but he seemed pretty protective of Deidara and would probably kill her for asking. So that left one person. The idiot of the group. Oh, speak of the devil.

"Ohayou, Kiroko-chan," Tobi yelled happily.

"Ohayou, Tobi. Hey, can I speak with you for a second," Kiroko asked sweetly. Tobi nodded happily as he followed Kiroko to an empty hallway. "Tobi what's going on between my Itachi and the blonde?"

"Tobi has no idea what you're talking about."

Kiroko held up a silver wrapped substance. "Not even for chocolate."

Tobi eyed the chocolate practically salivating, quickly he shook his head. "No, Tobi will not betray Deidara-sempai."

Damn, so the little idiot was loyal to Deidara as well. Well drastic times call for drastic measures. Swaying her hips seductively she walked over to Tobi making sure to press her body flush against his. "Onegai," she pleaded pouting. Tobi just looked at her. "That won't work on Tobi. Tobi is the master of puppy dog eyes," he said completely oblivious to the fact that she was trying to seduce information out of him.

Huffing she made something up on the spot working with Tobi's fear of Sasori. "How about if I tell Sasori what you did?"

Tobi's eyes widened. "No, it was an accident. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi didn't mean to do it."

What 'it' was she had no idea but this could work. "Oh, but I saw the whole thing. Sasori wont be happy about it at all."

Tobi's eyes widened even further. "No, please no. I'll do anything."

"Tell me what I want and Sasori will never find out."

"It's a game."

"Nani?"

"Deidara-sempai really hates Itachi-san so he decided to make everyone think Itachi-san is gay. Deidara-sempai just wants to humiliate Itachi-san that's it."

Kiroko smirked that was all and she was worried it was something big. But first she had to do a little acting to pull Itachi on her side.

-

The day was quiet. To quiet for Itachi's comfort, for he was use to Tobi bouncy around but all through the day he seemed frighteningly silent. Deidara as well wouldn't even look at Itachi but he did seemed more relaxed considering that Koutaru wasn't around for that particular day. However if anyone had the right to be acting abnormal it was Itachi, for they were all about to go to his house, and to make matters worse.

"Damnit. I got a B. I am so dead for this," Itachi sighed scanning over the paper in his hands looking for the mistakes he made. Yes, that's right Uchiha Itachi got below perfect.

"It's just a B, yeah."

"Anou…I know your having a moment right now but are we still going over to your house today?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah," he answered still looking over the paper.

"Then we will meet you outside," Sasori said dragging the bouncing Tobi towards the door. "And don't keep us waiting." The cafeteria was now empty. Sighing one last time Itachi packed all his books up slinging his back pack over his shoulder. Just as he was about to leave Itachi heard crying. Turning back around Itachi saw Kiroko standing there shaking with sobs.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I'm sorry that I was such a prude. I'm sorry that I drove you into the arms of another. Worse yet to the arms of a man."

"…."

"I'm sorry that you had to resort to slumming."

"Slumming?"

"I..I looked up that boy, Deidara. He doesn't have a cent to his name. He uses his looks to make up for the lack of money. He has nothing. No parents, family, home, or money. He was just lucky enough to meet Sasori who took him in."

He turned away. "I don't have time for this." Kiroko ran up to him embracing him from behind.

"Don't leave me Itachi!! Please don't!!! If you like blondes better than I'll dye my hair. If you want a body I'll give you mine. I'll give you anything you want just please don't leave me." He pushed away from her.

"That's really pathetic. I never said anything about leaving you." Kiroko watched as Itachi walked out of the door. Immediately her tears dried up. "Mission accomplished," she smirked walking in the opposite direction.

--------

"I told you I don't like to be kept waiting. Tobi rides with me. Deidara with Itachi." They got into the cars specified. Nobody wanting to question Sasori's bad mood. Itachi got in on the driver's side starting the engine.

"Gomen."

"About what?" Why was everyone apologizing to him?

"It's probably my fault that you got a B."

Itachi sighed. "Iie. I misread the problem and calculated it using the wrong formula. It had nothing to do with you."

"Yeah well what's the worst that can happen? Your daddy gonna cut your allowance?" Deidara said scowling.

"Something like that," Itachi chuckled sardonically while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Bastard," he mumbled.

"So you've said."

"Hey Itachi-bastard?"

"What, now?"

"Are you actually gay?"

"I knew what you were doing. I knew you were playing around. Trying to get 'revenge' on me."

"So you were just playing along? Playing with my feelings."

"I don't know Deidara, was I? I was using you. Toying with your feelings for me." Deidara's eyes widened. "Honestly did you think you hide it well. I know that's why you choose to stay in Konoha because of me, right. You couldn't stand the thought of betraying somebody your in love with."

"Shut up," Deidara growled his eyes narrowing.

"Don't forget I do have a fiancé that will secure an alliance with Kirigakure."

A red light prompted Itachi to gently push on the brake. "So you were just toying with me. You don't care about anybody do you?" Itachi leaned over grabbing Deidara's chin forcing him to look at him. He moved over the console so that their faces were almost touching their lips inches apart. "You tell me, do I?" he moved closer lips centimeters from touching. A honking sound resonated from behind them. Itachi turned back around to see the light was now green. As the car began moving Deidara moved as far from Itachi as he could. His face beat red. "I hate you."

"Good." 'It's better to hate me than to love him. For nobody ever truly loves me,' Itachi added in his head.

The rest of the car ride was silent with Itachi merely watching the blonde from the corner of eyes. They pulled into his long driveway and finally Deidara spoke again. "Could your house be any bigger?"

"Probably," Itachi smirked getting out of his car.

"Niisan," a voice called as a blue blur jumped on Itachi. "Hello otouto," Itachi said placing his brother back on the ground. "Who are they?"

"You know Kisame and Sasori."

"I meant the blonde one and the stupid looking one."

"Haha….Deidara-sempai is stupid looking…wait Tobi's not blonde." Deidara hit Tobi upside the head. "That's because you're the stupid one."

Itachi ignored the two turning back to his brother. "I thought you were going over to Naruto's house today."

Sasuke continued staring at the suspicious blonde who seemed to be watching his aniki. "I still am I'm just waiting for him to get here." Just as he said that a car came through the gates and an orange blur jumped out of the passenger side. "Come on, Sasuke-teme I have a new game." He yelled pulling the dark haired boy with him. "Naruto-dobe let go I can walk," Sasuke yelled getting in the back seat of the car. "I promise I'll bring your little brother back in one piece," Kushina yelled to Itachi. Itachi raised a hand in good bye as the car disappeared. "Let's go," Itachi said beckoning them to follow him into his house. "Whoa…" Deidara said in awe as he entered the house or mansion from his point of view. "Tadaima," he called before addressing his friends. "Sasori. Kisame. You guys can take Deidara and Tobi up to my room I'll be there in a minute."

They nodded and started heading up the stairs. "Hello Master Itachi would you and your friends like some snacks." Itachi nodded his head yes then laid out all of his tests for his father to see. The B automatically stood out and Itachi knew he was in for it. But hopefully Fugaku would wait until his friends had left the house to berate him.

Itachi made his way up to his room. Upon opening the door he saw Deidara going through his CDs. "Damn you have all the CDs I want, yeah." Back to the yeahs. "If you see any you want then take them."

Deidara looked at him in shock. 'Why is he being nice again all of a sudden? Oh well.' "Really, yeah?!"

"Go ahead I already have them all on my computer and I-pod," he shrugged. "Awesome, yeah," he said looking through the CDs once again, grabbing one every now and then and placing them in his bag. A knock was heard at the door before a young woman entered. "Thanks," Itachi said dismissing her. She left the room bowing. "You have a maid to, yeah?"

"No she's mine and Sasuke's nanny."

"Deidara will you please stop asking a bunch of questions its getting annoying," Sasori sighed from his spot on Itachi's bed, and once again his nose was buried in a book. "Itachi-san?"

"Hn?"

"Why don't you have any hentai on your computer?" Tobi asked shamelessly scrolling through Itachi's private files on his computer.

"Because I own no hentai."

"Seriously? Damn Itachi. You're the first teenage boy I have ever met that has never looked at hentai," Kisame said sitting on Itachi's bed. "I just don't have the urge to," he shrugged lying back on his bed. Seriously Itachi had a big bed. Big enough to fit four maybe even five people. "I don't see why your act so emo all the time, yeah. I mean you are living the good life, yeah. Look at this room it's bigger than Sasori-danna's apartment, yeah."

"Is that why you're always so pissed at me? Because you want the life I have?" Itachi asked already having deduced this to be fact. Considering that Deidara had lost everything at a very young age.

"Something like that, yeah."

"Then you can take it. I don't want it," Itachi replied honestly.

"Only person I know to complain about being rich, to," Kisame said lounging against Itachi's headboard. "Where's your remote?"

"By your hand."

"Uchiha Itachi!!"

Itachi jumped up. "Shit he can't be home already!!" Itachi walked over to the window to infact see his father's car sitting in the driveway. "Kuso!! I'll be back," he sighed walking down the stairs. "What's going on?" Tobi asked. Everyone shrugged walking towards the door to listen to what was going on downstairs.

"Explain," Fugaku said simply holding up the Calculus test. Apparently they didn't have to try hard because Itachi's father was speaking loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. "That is a B, father."

"Is that lower than an A?" Itachi looked down. Fugaku always insisted on asking idiotic questions and speaking rather loudly to make Itachi look the fool. "Is it?"

"Hai."

"What is my rule on school work Itachi?"

"Anything lower than an A is unacceptable," he recited looking at the paper. "I made a simple miscalculation. Nothing to throw a fit about," he sighed rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's the big deal, yeah?" Deidara asked the others as the continued listening from their position at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing to throw a fit about? A simple miscalculation can throw this family into debt and bankruptcy."

"I am not running the company yet, father."

"But one day you will be. I saw those cars in the driveway. You don't have time for friends or anything other than school," Fugaku scolded now standing in front of his son. "What if I get killed on a mission father what will you do then?" Fugaku struck his son straight across the face, a dark red hand print already forming on Itachi's cheek. "Don't you dare talk back to me like that," he hissed. "I was merely stating a fact," he said staring into his father's eyes. Fugaku hit his son again harder than the last time. "Leave."

Itachi turned and walked back upstairs. "Still want my life," Itachi asked looking straight at Deidara. Deidara shook his head in the negative.

-

A week later Itachi appeared at Sasori's apartment thoroughly beaten. Sasori was out so that left Deidara to take care of him. "What happened?" Deidara asked cleaning his face of the blood.

Itachi didn't answer. "Itachi, I cant help if you don't tell me."

"I merely talked back. Nothing to write a book about."

"Does he do this often?" Deidara asked bandaging the small cuts across Itachi's cheek. "Only when he feels I've endangered the family name. But he doesn't touch mom or Sasuke, so it's all good."

Deidara smiled. "You really love your little brother don't you?"

"We only have each other. Soon Father will place the burden on Sasuke and Sasuke will see the truth. All I can do is protect him."

"Burden?"

"Uchiha Trading Co."

"Oh, I see."

Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand which had absently been stroking Itachi's bruised cheek. "I told you not to love me."

Deidara pulled his hand away. "I don't, yeah. Haven't you ever heard of sympathy, yeah?"

"Sympathy is pity and I don't want it. Also you only say 'yeah' around me when you are extremely nervous." Itachi stood up. "I told you not to love me. No matter how much it hurts you are not allowed to love me."

"WHY?? WHY CAN'T I??"

"….."

"EVEN THOUGH YOU HATE ME!! I CANT STOP!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TELL MYSELF TO HATE YOU, I CANT DO IT!!!"

"I already have someone I love."

"WHO?? KIROKO BECAUSE IF YOU SAY HER THAN I KNOW YOUR LYING. HAVE A HEART!! EVEN THOUGH IT MIGHT BE UNREQUITED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE AT LEAST LET ME HAVE IT WHILE I CAN!! LET ME BE WITH YOU FOR AS LONG AS I CAN!! EVEN IF IT'S JUST AS FRIENDS BEING AROUND YOU IS ENOUGH!!! PLEASE, ITACHI, PLEASE, please, allow me to love you if only for a little while."

A battle waged with in Itachi. A battle between doing what he wanted and doing what his father wanted. If he ever wanted to escape he would have to follow the law his father had set out. "If that is how you feel. Then we can't even be friends anymore. You would only be a hindrance."

Deidara felt his heart break in two and couldn't hold back his tears any longer letting them flow freely. "I hate you, Deidara it's that simple. I was only ever nice to you because Minato-sama asked it of me."

Deidara looked up at Itachi a real hate very visible in his tear filled eyes. "When I return to Iwa you will be the first I come after. Leave," Deidara sneered pointing to the door. Itachi left the room closing the door behind him. "I love you, Deidara and that's why I can't be with you even if it destroys us both," Itachi whispered to the empty living room before leaving the apartment.

--------

"Taru," Deidara cheered glomping his friend from behind. "Dei, cant breathe," Koutaru gasped.

"Opps, sorry, yeah," Deidara shrugged.

"Why are we here?" Koutaru asked looking around the fast food restaurant. "It's the only one within five hundred miles, yeah. They make 'burgers' they are really good, yeah. I want you, to try one."

Koutaru shrugged picking up a burger and biting into it. "It's okay."

Deidara smiled. "I here Uchiha Itachi and Amaya Kiroko will be married soon."

"Why should I care, yeah?"

"Hmmm…..I was just telling you. Since you've seemed to distance yourself from the Uchiha in the past month."

"Who cares, yeah? Did you give that info to Otou-san, yeah?"

Koutaru nodded. "He was quite happy when he heard that you have started calling him Otou-san."

Deidara smiled again. "That information will be very helpful in the future."

"Good, I'm glad Otou-san is pleased, yeah."

Koutaru nodded. "Hey, can we go back to your place?"

"Sure, Sasori is out at the Akatsuki's base right now so it's no problem, yeah."

-

"So when is Sasori supposed to be back?" Koutaru asked looking around the apartment.

"Sometime around tomorrow morning or maybe the afternoon, yeah. He is working on a new project that can only be done with the computers in the labs, yeah."

Koutaru nodded. "Deidara."

Deidara turned only to have himself thrown against the wall and kissed passionately. After the initial shock wore off Deidara pushed on Koutaru's shoulders. "What are you doing, yeah?"

"Deidara I've been in love with you for so long and I….."

"It's alright, yeah," Deidara sighed remembering his declaration of love that had been shot down. Koutaru smiled kissing his best friend once again.

But Deidara wasn't in love with Koutaru not anymore. So the whole night, in Deidara's mind, it was Itachi kissing him. It was Itachi caressing him and ravishing his body. It was Itachi that was thrusting into him, pounding him hard into the mattress. It was Itachi that was marking him, telling him that he loved him and there was no other. It was Itachi's name that Deidara wanted to scream. It was all Itachi. No matter how bad Itachi had hurt his heart with his words, Deidara still wanted this to be him having his way, not Koutaru. A tear slipped from Deidara's eye and Koutaru kissed it. "I love you." And Deidara's imaginary Itachi echoed those words.

His climax came and still it was Itachi's body that he was clutching to his own even though in reality it was not. Koutaru fell on top of Deidara nuzzling his neck. Deidara closed his eyes to be with his dream lover. "I love you," he whispered to a now silent room and to his dream lover. No reply came.

--------

Itachi watched as Koutaru walked up to Deidara and began nuzzling his neck affectionately. It was now a known fact that the two were an item. Naturally, most of the male population looked at the two in disgust. While, half the female population seemed to be BL fans and were enjoying the live show. Itachi however felt anger boiling inside him every time he saw the two touch. He wanted Deidara and now this Iwa boy had taken him away. No, that wasn't entirely true. Itachi had driven Deidara away first with his harsh words. But he had to do it to protect him. His father already got on to him about every little thing. If he told Uchiha Fugaku, his father, that he was gay the shit would hit the fan and Fugaku would probably immediately go after Deidara. Itachi couldn't allow that.

Itachi heard giggling then Deidara's voice. "Don't worry, yeah. I'll take care of it, yeah."

Itachi felt his heart lift. That smile on Deidara's face was fake, a façade for his real emotions and he was saying his 'yeahs'. Deidara didn't care for that boy, Itachi almost wanted to do a victory dance but Uchiha's DONOT do victory dances. He continued to stare at the couple until he felt a pair of arms around him. "Can you believe we are getting married Saturday," Kiroko sighed.

That's right in two days Itachi would be married and lose all hope of ever being with Deidara. Luckily, he would have one last chance.

_Earlier that day_

"_I would like for Itachi to help you with tonight's homework assignment."_

"_What? Come on, sensei that is so unfair, yeah. Why can't Koutaru help me, yeah?"_

"_Because Itachi's scores are higher than Koutaru's. Also I don't think there would be much studying going on if I paired you to up," their sensei said pointedly. _

_Deidara growled. "Fine, but we meet at my place, yeah. Sasori is working late so no distractions, yeah."_

"_Hn."_

That would be Itachi's last chance to be around Deidara before he married for his family's sake. "So want to do something tonight," Kiroko asked seductively. "My flower is still up for grabs."

Itachi shuddered at the idea of having sex with her. There was just something wrong about it in his mind. "Can't. I have to help Deidara with his homework, considering that he is falling behind."

"Awww….my Ita-kun is so responsible."

-

Deidara heard a knock on the door at 4 o'clock on the dot. He opened the door to see none other than Itachi standing there. "Look I like this about as much as you do. So lets get this homework done and over with," Deidara sighed walking back over to the couch. Itachi nodded closing and locking the door behind him. He sat on the couch next to Deidara and they began going over the assigned pages. That's when Itachi noticed it. "Why are you staring?"

"Your hair is down."

"So?"

"It might be easier for you to concentrate if you pull it back."

Sighing dejectedly Deidara pulled the rubber band off his wrist and tied his hair back into a low ponytail. "Happy?"

Itachi's breath caught. Both of Deidara's eyes were staring into his something that never happened. "What?"

"Nothing, lets keep working," Itachi said snapping back into his normal demeanor. Itachi explained each problem and watched as Deidara wrote out each problem and solution. Despite the air condition being on, Deidara's neck seemed to be sweating, perhaps because his hair was so thick and resting comfortably on his nape. He continued to watch the sweat beads gather then fall and when Deidara reached across Itachi to get the eraser Itachi lost it.

Grabbing Deidara's arm Itachi pinned the older boy to the couch straddling his hips. Deidara glared as Itachi pinned his arms above his head. "Get off me," Deidara growled. Itachi didn't say anything in response just lowered his head to capture Deidara's lips. Deidara's eyes widened. There was no way this was happening. There was no way his dream lover was kissing him this had to be an illusion a mere dream that he would awake from sooner or later. Itachi pulled back when Deidara didn't respond. Itachi looked into Deidara's blue eyes. Even if Deidara hated him he wanted one last kiss. To the effect Itachi bent down placing his lips over Deidara's. This time Deidara responded moving his lips sensually along with Itachi's. One of Itachi's hands left Deidara's wrist and moved down his body to crawl under his shirt. Deidara shivered at the touch.

Itachi bit Deidara's bottom lip and his mouth opened at the sudden pain. That's when it registered with Deidara. This was no dream. For one you can't feel pain, like he just felt, in dreams, and two he was never this responsive in his dreams. Before Itachi's tongue could enter his mouth Deidara broke his left hand free of Itachi's loose grip and pushed him back. "What are you doing?" Deidara asked short of breath.

Itachi's right hand was still under Deidara's shirt and his left hand still had a hold of Deidara's wrist. Slowly, tentatively, Itachi slid his hand up Deidara's right and entwined their fingers together. Itachi buried his face in Deidara's neck lightly kissing his fast beating pulse. "Let me be with you for as long I can. Please, allow me to love you if only for a little while," Itachi said repeating Deidara's words from a month ago. "Itachi…." It was too good to be true. There was no way that Deidara's fantasies were coming true.

Itachi pulled away from Deidara's neck to look at him straight in the eyes. Deidara felt a light squeeze on his hand and saw only sincerity in Itachi's eyes. Deidara pulled his hand away from Itachi's and Itachi felt as if he had been rejected but was pleasantly surprised when Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him down. "If only for a little while," he whispered sealing the gap between their lips. Itachi smiled against Deidara's lips as they kissed slowly at first but quickly became desperate for each other's taste. Deidara opened his mouth to allow Itachi's tongue in. Their tongues sensually folded around each other moving together to able to get enough of the other.

Itachi's left hand snuck around to Deidara's hair tie pulling loose and away letting the blonde curtain of hair fall while his right hand continued its journey up Deidara's firm chest slowly messaging it earning a shiver from the boy beneath him. Deidara pulled away from the kiss winded. "Not fair," he murmured pulling Itachi's hair tie out and letting his black hair fall over his shoulders. Deidara idly played with Itachi's hair as Itachi leaned back in for another kiss. Deidara loved Itachi's taste almost as much as he loved Itachi.

As they continued to kiss Deidara's hand unlinked themselves and began a journey down Itachi's back to the edge of Itachi's shirt attempting to pull the article up. Itachi got the hint and without breaking the kiss puts his arms around Deidara's lower back and lifted so that Itachi was sitting on the couch with Deidara straddling him. Deidara pulled away and brought the article up. Itachi lifted his arms allowing Deidara to do all the work. Deidara dropped the shirt over the abandoned homework staring at the perfection that is Itachi's body. Deciding to give Itachi a little strip tease Deidara brought his hands down to the bottom of his shirt and pulled up slowly revealing inch by inch of tanned skin.

Itachi grabbed Deidara's nape pulling him down for another searing kiss. As they kissed Deidara had a spark of inspiration and ground his hips into Itachi's experimentally, the result being both boys pulling away from the kiss groaning in pleasure. Both came together again quickly their tongues fighting instead of dancing as they continued thrusting into each other, moaning into the other's mouth. Deidara stopped moving suddenly pulling away. "Not enough….Ita-kun….i…need…you….inside me," he said panting heavily. Deidara stood up unbuttoning his pants and sliding both his pants and boxers down effectively freeing his aching erection.

Itachi couldn't stop himself as he reached out to stroke the enlarged member. Deidara threw his head back in ecstasy. When he felt Itachi kiss the tip he put his palm against the sweat covered forehead. "Don't I'll come."

Itachi understood and sat back. "I don't have lube so I'll use the next best thing," Deidara smirked getting down on his knees and licking his lips suggestively. He undid the button and zipper of Itachi's pants. Itachi lifted his hips so Deidara could remove both offending garments away from his prize. His 'prize' sprung forward once released and Deidara didn't waste anytime in taking the whole thing into his throat, the tip hitting the very back of his throat almost choking him. Itachi threw his head back at the feel of Deidara's hot wet cavern engulfing him, not only that but deep throating him. Deidara began to bob his head coating Itachi's cock in saliva. Itachi continued to moan in pleasure. His hand went to tangle in Deidara's blonde locks pushing the boy back down all the way on his member. "Shit…Dei…" he moaned. Itachi's hand loosened to let Deidara's head twist and turn and bob once again. "Oh god….like that….keep going……so close…." At those words Deidara pulled back.

Itachi looked pissed. "I want you to come inside me," he said bringing his hand up to wipe the saliva off that was falling down his chin. Itachi stopped him from wiping with his hand. "Ita…"

Itachi followed the trail of saliva with his tongue back up to Deidara's lips at which point his tongue delved in once again. This time when the pulled away there was a thin trail of saliva linking them so Deidara licked his lips ridding them of it.

Itachi pulled Deidara on to his lap. Deidara lifted up slightly. With his right hand he grabbed Itachi positioning the head at his entrance. Slowly he began to sink down. "Ahhh….." he cried out in pain. He had only had sex once and that had been about two or so weeks ago and with Koutaru. Itachi was bigger than Koutaru so it was harder for him to fit. "Dei?"

Deidara didn't stop though he kept going till Itachi was all the way in. "You're big," he smiled even though he still felt uncomfortable. "You've done this."

"Once. With Koutaru. Even though in my head it was you."

Itachi kissed the blonde quickly. "Lay me on my back."

Itachi nodded. While staying inside his new lover. Itachi moved so that Deidara was now laying down on the couch with Itachi hovering over him. "Slow," Deidara said.

Itachi pulled out slowly pushing back in. He continued to do this several times before he hit a spot that made Deidara scream in ecstasy. "There," Deidara gasped out. Itachi pulled out then pushed back in hitting the spot again. "Faster."

Itachi began moving a little faster gently hitting Deidara's prostate every time. Deidara was getting fed up with Itachi's gentle caring nature he wanted the brutal rough Itachi that would have his way.

Throwing every thing away Deidara grabbed Itachi behind the neck pulling him down. "If you love me, fuck me hard and fast." Deidara saw Itachi's eyes flicker to red and he knew he was about to get the best fuck of his life. Itachi pulled back and slammed back into Deidara HARD!! Causing Deidara to scream out in pleasure. Itachi grabbed Deidara's hips and began to give it to him just how he wanted it, hard, fast, and rough.

Deidara's left arm grabbed the arm of the couch as he was slammed down into the couch cushions brutally but he loved it. "Oh god yes….Itachi…fuck me…just like that…" Deidara moaned as Itachi continued to thrust into him.

Itachi leaned forward biting his blonde lover on the neck. Deidara screamed in utmost pleasure. Itachi moaned into Deidara's neck as he continued to push into him. He could feel his climax approaching but wanted them to come together. So he brought his left hand away from Deidara's hips and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Itachi…."

"Come with me," Itachi whispered hotly in Deidara's ear. Itachi thrust a few more times into Deidara before he came violently inside of him. The feeling of Itachi's warm hot essence filling him sent him over the edge as he came all over Itachi's hand and their chests.

They were both covered in sweat and cum but neither one minded as Itachi collapsed on top of Deidara. "I love you, Deidara. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Deidara felt his hear fly at those words because he knew they were true. "I love you, to."

But even as they said those words only one thought crossed their minds. 'There is going to be hell to pay for this.'

--------

**Omg I gave you guys two chapters in one day. Holy shit!!**

**Anyways I want you guys honest opinion. Was the lemon to much?**

**I personally like it and don't want to change it. But if you guys think it was too much then I will repost this with that part censored down. Its just once I started writing that part all the words just came out like that. The three easiest parts for me to write in this chapter were the lemon, the confession scene, and the dream lover scene. They all just came out they way I wanted them.**

**So what do you guys think? Review and tell me. Arigatou!! **

**Till next time.**

**JA NE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

**Note: the plot has twisted than what I originally had it as in The Spy Game. This is now taking a totally different road. But will meet at the same place. However, there will still be some parts that are the same as the original. Anou…enjoy. **

**Muzukashii**

**Chapter 4**

Deidara looked down at the form of his sleeping lover. Everything had seemed to happen like a passing daydream. But it was real and it had happened and Itachi was lying on top of him.

'_I love you, Deidara. I'm sorry that I hurt you.' _ Deidara closed his eyes replaying those words over and over in his head.

Itachi stirred slowly opening his eyes. "Konbawa," Deidara whispered.

"What time is it?"

"A little after six."

"I should clean up and go home," Itachi sighed sitting up. "Want to join me?"

"In the shower?"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at the stupid question. "I'm just kidding," Deidara laughed jumping up off the couch. "Come on, then," he cheered grabbing Itachi's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

Once inside Deidara turned the knobs to get the right temperature. After two minutes Deidara declared the water ready and stepped into the shower. "Hurry, Itachi or the water will get cold."

Itachi stepped into the shower as well only to be glomped by his koibito. "We are not having sex in the shower," Itachi said bluntly.

Deidara pouted. "Why not?"

"It's to cliché for my tastes."

Deidara wanted to laugh, how in the world sex could be considered cliché was beyond him. "Then, I'll just kiss you," he smiled leaning forward and placing his lips over Itachi's. It was a quick but passionate kiss.

The water beat down on the two as Deidara continued to cling to Itachi. "You can't get married on Saturday."

"I have to."

Deidara shook his head. "You love me, don't you?"

"Irregardless."

"Itachi…." Deidara said in a pleading voice as the water continued to pour out. Itachi pulled the blonde closer whispering something into his ear. A silent tear fell from Deidara's eye mingling with the now cold shower water flowing down his cheek.

--------

"Can you guys believe it? Itachi actually got married," Kisame said to the group.

"It's weird that Kiroko-chan is now Uchiha-san," Tobi sighed.

"Yes, but now we have an alliance with Kirigakure. That in itself is invaluable," Sasori added not looking up from his new book.

"…." Deidara remained silent, Itachi's last words playing in his head. Even as Koutaru came up behind him and began nuzzling his neck playfully Deidara remained silent. "Something wrong, Dei?"

"No, nothing, Taru, yeah," Deidara lied. Only one person caught the lie and that was Sasori himself. A group of girls started giggling prompting the group to look. They were all squealing in delight at the wedding ring on Kiroko's finger. "Jeeze, they've only been married for two days and everybody in the school already knows," Kisame sighed.

Finally, the bell rang making the gaggle of girls split. Koutaru helped Deidara to his feet. "See you in gym class," Koutaru smiled waving bye to his boyfriend. As Deidara passed Itachi he felt something being slipped into his pocket. The action was so subtle that those without years of proper training would never notice it.

Once he was safe in his foreign language class Deidara pulled the note out. He was happy to see the very familiar proper handwriting.

Skip Gym Class.

Old locker room, second floor.

Deidara crumpled the note throwing it in the trash can. He really couldn't wait for his next class.

-

When the bell rang, Deidara slacked back waiting for the halls to clear. Once there were very few people left running towards their classes Deidara made his way to the staircase on the south end of the school. Climbing the stairs he ran the length of the halls between him and his target.

The hall was completely empty, considering its only use was for visiting schools. He found the male locker rooms and entered. The room was completely black when the door closed behind him. He only had time to register a flash of red when he was suddenly pushed against the wall and faintly heard a lock click.

A hot mouth descended upon his neck. "He marked you," a dark voice growled against the sensitive skin. Deidara moaned in pleasure as teeth lightly sank into his neck. "I want to see you," Deidara sighed reaching for the light switch. His partner caught his hand before roughly grinding their hips together. Both boys let out a moan. "Itachi…." Deidara gasped. Smirking Itachi let go of Deidara's wrist allowing him to turn on the lights. Itachi stroked Deidara's cheek. "We only have forty-five minutes together, koi."

"Its not enough."

Itachi smirked pulling his lover flush against his body. "You are my greatest sin."

Deidara mind automatically went back to the shower.

'_You will be my greatest sin.'_

At the time Deidara hadn't been a hundred percent sure what those words meant, but it had been made abundantly clear when Itachi had snuck away from his new bride and sucked Deidara off in the bathroom. Itachi made Deidara his side lover. The one he got pleasure and release from. The one Itachi's heart really belonged to.

Their affair, in Deidara's opinion, was nothing to be ashamed of. Considering all he got from it was pleasure and the one he loved.

Though they would have liked to take things slow they couldn't. They had already been making out for the past 10 minutes and both were hard, desperate for release. "I want you to fuck me."

"I can't Dei, not here, not now." Deidara pouted. What's the point of having dangerous hot sex in school if there was no actual penetration? "But I can do this," Itachi whispered sliding his hand into Deidara's pants and boxers to grab his hardened flesh. Immediately Deidara bucked his hips forward moaning out his pleasure. "Two can…play that…game….Tachi…." Deidara moaned sliding his hand into Itachi's pants and boxers as well. Deidara began to stroke the engorged member as Itachi pumped him. It was a game. Who would cum first?

Deidara's pumping slowed as he laid his head on Itachi's shoulder. "Harder, Faster," Deidara pleaded. Itachi happily complied. Deidara's hand completely fell away when Itachi's other hand went into his pants as well teasing his entrance. One finger entered him then another then the third. Deidara moaned into Itachi's shoulders while his hands worked magic on him.

Deidara wanted to scream his lungs out when Itachi found his prostrate and hit it dead on. Itachi continued his ministrations until finally Deidara came into Itachi's awaiting hand. Itachi pulled both his hands away from Deidara. Seductively, Itachi raised his right hand to rest right between their lips. Itachi lapped at the essence on his hand watching Deidara closely. Deidara leaned forward slightly licking Itachi's hand to taste his own flavor. Itachi smirked at the power he held over Deidara. Removing Deidara's hand from his own pants Itachi walked over to the sink washing his hands.

"Itachi shouldn't I…."

"Its fine," he said quickly.

"Itachi, what's wrong? One minute your passionate the next your cold."

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Why are you still with him? Why do you still allow him to touch you," he asked turning to face Deidara.

"You mean Koutaru?"

"Who else?"

"I can't just break it off. If I did he would want an explanation and I don't have one to give him. See the problem."

"You told me once that you were in love with him."

"I said I had a crush on him and maybe I loved him a little bit, but I don't see what he has to do with anything."

"I don't like to share and I don't trust him."

"_You_ don't like to share. What about me? I have to share you with a _woman_."

"I also remember you saying that you would be coming after me when you returned to Iwa."

"I…well….I….its just that…."

"I didn't plan to touch on this because I do harbor feelings for you but that friend of yours just seems too comfortable around us. As if he knows something we don't. So what I want to know is if you betrayed us."

"I was angry at you Itachi. You broke me that night, broke me so much that I did things with Koutaru just to ease the pain. But, did I betray you?"

Itachi stared. "You better tell me the truth right now, Deidara."

"I didn't have the heart to. Because even though I was pissed off at you, I couldn't let them kill you. I gave them information on the Akatsuki…." Deidara saw Itachi's scowl grow. "However the majority of it was fabricated. There were only a couple of things in each report that were true but would be useless in battle."

"Like what?" Itachi was still skeptical. "Sasori-danna reading all the time, Tobi being hyperactive, and Kisame drinking too much. Things like that."

"What did you say about me?"

"That's just the thing I didn't have the heart to say anything about you at all. I marked you as an enigma and very dangerous."

"If you didn't betray us then why are you so nervous?"

"Well, because I don't want to lose you. I really love you too much to be apart from you."

Itachi smirked at the slightly shaking form of his lover. Pulling the older boy into his arms Itachi leaned over in whispered. "We will be together, don't worry, it's just a matter of time."

--------

"So, so when do I get to meet him. This is him right?" a voice said happily pointing at a picture of a young blond boy.

"Hai, he was about seven or eight in that picture. Not to long after I adopted him."

"Oh, kawaii. I just want to hug him," she squealed hugging the picture to her chest. "Where is he? I want to meet him."

"He is in Konoha right now. Do something very top secret that cannot be disturbed."

"Aww…but I want to meet him now. I mean if that's what he looked like when he was little I wonder…." the girl placed a finger to her chin trying to imagine the boy in the picture as a teenager. "I bet he is super hot now. Daddy says we are getting married because Kumo needs this alliance. Something about being stronger since Konoha recently established an alliance with Kiri."

"Makes sense. I believe you will get along well with my son."

"Oh, oh, I hope. What's he like? What's he like?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore."

"You're his father, right? So why shouldn't you know."

"That mission I mentioned. He left for it three years ago I haven't seen since."

"Then how do you know he still alive," her mood had been deflated a little.

"I've been receiving regular reports from him and I've talked to him a couple of times, but other than that I really haven't had contact with him."

"What's his name, again?"

"Deidara, he will be 17 at the end of this year."

"Deidara, I like that name," she smiled stroking the picture.

--------

"Were establishing an alliance with Kumo," Koutaru said absently as the two continued to do their homework.

"Oh, really, yeah? How are we managing that, yeah?"

"Same way as every alliance, through marriage."

"Who has to get married, yeah?"

Koutaru shrugged. "I don't know. Adarne-sama hasn't given me details yet."

"Who is she, yeah?"

"I don't know. I think her name was Nanoko or something like that. From what I hear she is a spoiled brat. Another rich girl wanting something and her daddy giving it to her."

"Not all rich people are that bad, yeah."

"The majority of them. Speaking of which I heard Uchiha Itachi skipped second hour today and oddly enough so did you, care to explain."

"Not really, yeah. He just dragged me off and warned me about betraying the Akatsuki, yeah. The usual. Asking me which side am I on, yeah."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them I was on their side of course, yeah. I'm still going to betray them, yeah. I hope my profiles on them were helpful."

"Very, with that info…."

"Tadaima," a voice called.

"Oh, hey Sasori-danna. I guess you should go Koutaru, yeah."

Koutaru nodded packing his stuff. Once every thing was packed into his bag he slung it over his shoulder walking to the door. "Ja, Dei," he called before walking out of the apartment.

"So you plan to betray us?" Sasori asked crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Deidara.

"You were supposed to hear that, yeah."

"Obviously, do you really have to go over this again, Deidara? Isn't this the sixth time we've gone over this."

"Actually, we've only talked about three times, yeah."

"I meant in the entirety of this story."

"Nani?" Deidara asked genuinely confused. "What story?"

"Hmmm…..I didn't say anything about a story. Anyways, back to the subject at hand…."

"But I'm still confused."

"What were you and Koutaru talking about?"

"Huh? Oh he was just asking me about the Akatsuki, yeah."

"And you were giving him answers."

"I wouldn't betray Itachi like that, yeah."

"Hmmm….so that's it," Sasori sighed.

Deidara blushed. "What's it, yeah?"

"Well, I had already deduced that Itachi was having an affair despite the fact that he has only been married two days, which means the affair had to have started before he married. You confirmed my suspicion."

"What? How?"

"Well you both went missing during second hour and then just now you said you wouldn't betray Itachi. Am I not correct?"

"Hai, demo….ore….daisuke…."

"It's fine, its not like I'm going to go announce to the whole world. But just be careful, alright. By the way Itachi already told me."

"NANI??? You tricked me!! Sasori-danna, get back here, yeah. STOP LAUGHING!!!"

-

The next day

"So where is your boyfriend," Kisame quipped.

"Hell if I know, yeah. I haven't spoken to him since yesterday, yeah."

"Ohayou, minna," Kiroko called sitting with the group as if it were the most natural thing. "We're Itachi-san's friends not yours," Tobi snapped bitterly. Everybody except, obviously, Kiroko knew that if Tobi was in a bad mood it was best to avoid him at all costs and right now even hell would avoid him.

"Silly, Itachi's friends are my friends since I am his wife," she laughed while resisting an urge to glare at Deidara. The group sat there for the ten minutes it took the bell to ring. Everyone departed but Deidara was stopped by Itachi's voice. "I have something for you," he said holding out the papers he held in his hand.

Deidara looked at the papers shifting through them. "What are these?" he asked. They were not aware that they had an unwanted guest. "It will take about a week to process them but those are documents for annulment."

"Annulment?"

"It's like a divorce. Except annulments are more in the case of accidental marriages or sudden disagreement."

"But I thought you needed both spouses to sign off on it to get a marriage annulled."

"Normally you do. But in this case since the wedding was arranged and one spouse decides to back out, an annulment can be done with in one week after the wedding. I'm not the first to back out so suddenly."

Deidara continued to look through the annulment papers. "How many people have done this before?"

"Within three days?"

Deidara nodded. "The attorney said about 25 give or take. They've even been a few cases of people taking out annulments hours after the wedding."

"Wow, but Itachi I don't want you to do this because of me."

"I'm doing it because I love you and truly hate that annoying clinging woman. Kami she just never stops!"

"Haha….that's funny. Wait so after this…"

"While our relationship will have to be kept somewhat secret we can be together. Though there is still the problem of Koutaru."

Deidara waved a hand in front of his face. "Don't mind. Don't mind. I can take care of Koutaru."

Itachi pulled Deidara to him in a tight embrace. "It's not a game anymore."

-

Kiroko turned on her heel. She knew something was going on between the two. But what were those papers? Deidara looked mighty happy when he was looking through them and Itachi seemed happier than normal. Wait, Itachi is never happy but that's beside the point. Something big was going down and she was determined to find out what, even if she had to destroy the blonde's life in the process. Actually, if she could destroy him that would be a bonus.

"Nobody touches my man and gets away with him."

Except for Deidara who was getting away with it.

--------

"What the hell are these?" Kiroko yelled outraged at her mother. Her mother picked up the papers. "Contract for annulment in arranged marriage," Amaya-san read off.

"He can't do this. I won't let. Especially since I wont sign them," Kiroko said smirking as if victorious.

"Unfortunately, dear this is not that kind of annulment."

"What do you mean, Okaa-san?"

"In this case only one person needs to sign the papers for annulment since it was an arranged marriage. The fact that Itachi-kun also has a large amount of money greatly helps in processing the paper work."

"Meaning?"

"By this time, next week, you two won't be married anymore and we won't have an alliance with Konoha."

-

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!!" Fugaku yelled outraged brandishing the annulment papers in front of Itachi's face. "Dear, calm down," Mikoto urged trying to get her husband to sit back down.

"Itachi-dear don't you think your rushing into this annulment? I mean you should give Kiroko-chan the chance. I'm sure you can grow to love her."

"Mother, I am fifteen years old I am not ready for this kind of commitment. I realized that moments after the ceremony," Itachi explained calmly.

Mikoto nodded her head. "Perhaps we can try this marriage again at a later date. Besides that we also have the upcoming marriage contract with Iwa. Who I hear is making an alliance with Kumo."

"You're marrying Sasuke off as well," Itachi chided.

"Actually," Mikoto smiled. "He asked for his marriage."

Fugaku was looking between the two. Had they totally forgotten he was here?

"Really now, and with who?" Itachi asked his interest sparked.

"You know that lovely pink haired girl. Haruno Sakura I believe her name is."

"Ahh…the girl that is here quite often. The only child of Haruno Hiroshi from the Iwa Spy Council."

"Yes, that is her. An adorable young lady she is."

"Perhaps my youngest won't disappoint me," Fugaku growled sitting back down. Itachi had the urge to stick his tongue out and pout like a brat. But Uchiha's don't pout or stick their tongues out like five year old spoiled brats. "Lets hope," was Itachi's response. His own way of sticking his tongue out.

--------

Kiroko smirked evilly to herself. Today she was going to put her plan into action. She only had two days before the divorce was final. That being said she would have to move quickly. She knew that Deidara and Itachi usually met up in the cafeteria during their off beyond so that would be her play. Too bad, she had a latin course that hour and it was almost impossible to get out of the class. Oh wait, she was female and the teacher really only tried his hardest to keep the boys in class.

Raising her hand she asked to be excused. The pale skinned teacher waved his hand signaling for her that it was okay. Taking the hall pass, which oddly enough was a little rubber snake, she ran down the halls to the cafeteria.

There she found the two they seemed to be talking quite animatedly. After five minutes Deidara stood to go the restroom. Fate was on her side. Walking up to her soon to be ex she called his name. He looked her dead in the eye. "What is it, Amaya?"

Oh, last name that stung. "Gomenasai," she said bowing low. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Let me rephrase. I'm sorry that, that girl wannabe has conned you into liking him. Its so obvious that he just wants you for your money," she took a step forward placing her hand on his chest. "But me, I have my own money, my own status," her eyes shifted to the approaching figure. Her hand slid to Itachi's cheek stroking it lovingly. Itachi wanted to pull away but had some reservations about hitting a girl. "He hit you didn't he. After he found out about the annulment," she took another step forward pressing her body against his.

Okay, the no hitting woman rule was really being pressed at this moment.

Her eyes shifted once again. The figure had stopped. "I can stop it. He will never touch you again if you just stay with me," saying the last part in a whisper she pressed her lips to Itachi's. Itachi was in such a state of shock he didn't know what he wanted to do more, slap the bitch or murder her in cold blood for even thinking about touching him. When Kiroko saw the figure turn and walk off she pulled back.

Itachi pushed her harshly away from him. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" his words drenching malice.

"Exactly what I intended. He will hate you forever now. You have no choice but to stay with me," she declared proudly. Itachi turned just in time to see a door close and catch a glimpse of blonde hair turning a corner.

In his anger, Itachi walked over to Kiroko picking her up by her shirt collar. "If I lose him, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Kiroko laughed. "You don't mean that."

"Oh but I do. You are nothing more but a jealous, malicious, manipulative little whore. Oh yes, I know all about your little excursions in Kiri."

She had no response. But she did swear to kill who ever narked on her. Besides it was just one guy not twenty. Neither one had any more words to say so Itachi left in the direction that Deidara took off in. Kiroko following closely behind him.

-

Itachi looked for a good ten minutes before he found his target sitting under a tree behind the school. "Deidara."

Deidara looked up only to look down again. "What do you want?"

"That wasn't what it looked liked."

Deidara smiled. "I know. That's what they all say after all."

"Deidara honestly how many times do we have to go over this?"

"I don't know how many times are you going to screw me over," he bit out standing up so he could be eye level with Itachi.

"That was Kiroko's doing, not mine. You should be able to trust me."

"Yeah, I've told myself the same thing over and over again. They do say love is blind afterall."

"Watch it, Deidara. Don't make me do something I will regret."

"Koutaru has never hurt, not once, he has always been there for me, even from the beginning."

"Don't you even dare go there. Every time we get into an argument you've always got to bring him into it. Tell me honestly, who you really love. Because sometimes I question it."

"I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!!! BUT YET, YOU ACT SO COLD TOWARDS ME!!! WHO DO YOU LOVE? ME OR KONOHA???"

"I can't answer that."

"WHY NOT??"

"To say I love you more means my loyalties lie only to you. To say I love Konoha more means my loyalties lie only with my country."

"But that's not fair….."

"Why can't I just say I love you both equally? But then again that wouldn't be entirely true, think about everything I've done for you and then tell me the answer." Itachi was slightly relieved to see that Deidara was actually considering his words. He knew Deidara tended to be melodramatic and often resorted to shouting or blowing the shit out of things. But he needed to calm down, listen to the truth and think things over rationally.

Itachi pulled him into a hug. "Are you calm now?" Deidara nodded into Itachi's chest. Itachi chuckled. "Drama queen."

"I am not," came the faint mumble. Itachi leaned over. "I have a suggestion, how about you come over to my house after school."

Deidara nodded his approval his face now buried in Itachi's neck.

-

Kiroko growled in frustration. School would end in less than an hour's time that means Deidara would be going to Itachi's house. But Fugaku did usually get home till 6 or so in the evening. He rarely came home early. 'Damn how am I supposed to get them caught?'

Then a bolt of inspiration hit. Flipping her phone open she dialed the number to Uchiha Trading Co.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha Trading Co. How may I help you?"

"Uchiha Fugaku, onegai."

"Hai."

-

"Deidara stop," Itachi hissed as Deidara ran his hand along Itachi's inner thigh. Itachi once again grabbed Deidara's hand forcing it back to the passenger side. "Onegai!!"

"Not with Sasuke in the car," Itachi hissed trying to keep focus on the road.

"Ah…onegai Itachi-san."

Luckily Sasuke had his earphones in and couldn't hear what the two were saying but he was watching curiously as the two shifted back and forth. Pulling out one earphone he leaned forward. "What are you two doing?"

Deidara smiled. "Nothing Sasuke-kun just listen to your music, yeah," he said ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Hn. I'm not a child."

"Yes, you are, yeah." Huffing Sasuke sat back jamming his ear phone back in and blaring his music so even Deidara and Itachi could hear it. "You're gonna scar him, you know that."

"He'll have to accept the fact that you're gay sooner or later."

"I'd prefer later rather than sooner."

"Ahhh…..you no fun Tachi," Deidara sighed lying back in the seat.

-

"Sasuke, we will be up in my room studying," Itachi told his brother.

Sasuke threw his bag on to the couch, plopping down, and grabbing the remote to flip the tv on. That's when he realized something. "Aniki!! I forgot to turn on the GameCube," Sasuke whined.

"So get up and turn it on."

"Demo aniki it's all the way on the other side of the room," Sasuke whined making feeble attempts to reach across the room. Deidara laughed before walking over to push the little grey button. "Domo," Sasuke said looking around for the controller. Deidara spotted it next to the console. Picking it up he tossed it to the couch. "Domo," Sasuke said again as the opening scene came on. Deidara winked. "Let's go, Itachi-san, yeah," Deidara said grabbing Itachi's arm to lead him upstairs.

Once inside Deidara pushed Itachi against the door kissing him passionately. "Can I be top this time?" Deidara asked against Itachi's lips. "Not in a million years," was Itachi's response as he pushed Deidara onto the large bed with himself on top.

-

Fugaku was speeding. Speeding uncontrollably. His anger was out of control and would be even more so if that phone call he received earlier was true.

"_Uchiha Trading Co," Fugaku answered not really paying attention._

"_Oh, Fugaku-sama. This is Kiroko."_

_That caught his attention placing his pen down he answered. "Amaya? What do you need?"_

"_Actually I found out the reason that Itachi-kun annulled our marriage."_

"_Really, now and what would that be?"_

"_Itachi-kun has himself a little fag boy," Kiroko said scathingly. _

_Fugaku coughed. "Excuse me."_

"_He broke up with me for some peasant boy."_

"_You must be mistaken Itachi wouldn't dare…."_

"_Oh, but he did. Just now I heard them talking about what they were going to do when they got to your house."_

"_Itachi would never defy me."_

"_Wait, till 4 and find out for yourself, Ja." With that the line went dead._

Fugaku had waited patiently and at the moment that his clock struck 4 o'clock he was out the door, in his car, and half way to his home before you could say 'onigiri.'

Busting through the door of his house he saw his youngest play a video game. The startled nanny looked at him in awe. "Uchiha-san?"

He ignored her. "Sasuke."

Sasuke cursed as his character died. Death by falling off a mountain, hit by a spider, and smashed by falling rocks that were flaming, ah…the classics. "Nani?" he growled in frustration more at the fact that he just lost a bottled fairy.

"Where is Itachi?"

"Eh? Nii-san he went upstairs."

Fugaku literally ran up the stairs. He was in such a fit of rage that he forgot the layout of his own house. Finally after opening and closing two or three doors he finally found his eldest sons room. He opened the doors and about threw up at the sight before him.

-

Itachi pulled Deidara's shirt off throwing it across the room. Deidara did the same but also started unbuttoning Itachi's pants as well. Itachi grabbed his hand stopping him from pulling the jeans off. Itachi didn't say anything just lowered his head to Deidara's neck. Deidara threw his head back in pleasure as Itachi pushed their groins together. Deidara held Itachi's head to his neck while attempting to thrust against the other boy for maximum pleasure.

Itachi's hand went low, lower till it cupped Deidara's erection rubbing him threw the fabric. Things were definitely getting hot. Deidara knew he was about to get roughly fucked and that turned him on even more.

However their pleasure was short lived as the door swung open violently hitting the wall. Both boys jumped away from each other.

Deidara buttoning his pants while he frantically searched for his shirt.

"I can't believe….i don't even…..no….better yet…I never want to see him again. This will end right here and right now. If I ever see you around here again I will make sure you go back to Iwa in pieces. It would break your mother to know her only son is a….a…."

They both knew that Fugaku couldn't say the word. Deidara kissed Itachi on the cheek one more time before running downstairs and out of the house. Itachi on the other hand wanted nothing more than to hit his father.

"Only child?"

Fugaku realized his mistake. "I meant heir."

"So because Sasuke is not the heir he doesn't count as your son?"

"Its not like….."

"Give the company to him. Change the line of succession. Forget I was ever born. I don't care. But Sasuke loves you and respects you and if you hurt him I will not hesitate to kill you," Itachi seethed leaving his room to be with his beloved little brother.

--------

**This chapter was a little shorter than usual. ; But there is a reason. For those of you who have read The Spy Game you probably remember this is where I left off in Itachi's retelling of the story to Sakura. **

**The next chapter will portray Dei and Ita's secret relationship as well as Deidara's last year of high school. Well till next time!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


End file.
